Naruto: Heir to the city of relics
by Froggy-slice
Summary: When Jirayia tosses Naruto into the ravine in an attempt to force him to use the Kyuubi chakra he stubbornly refuses and falls all the way down. He lands in the middle of an ancient city filled with things, powerful things from the past, the legacy of man
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Instead of Rise of the fox Nin I have this. It's a better story and way less sloppily done then that was. At first I was determined to finish Rise of the Fox nin but after my old laptop died, taking away all of the chapters I scrapped it. I don't feel like retyping it all and there were way too many spelling, grammar and incorrect useage of words in that story. **

**This is not a crossover but there are numerous technologies and mystical items from numerous shows, cartoons, books and movies. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the terms of different sources I'll use in this story. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue**

Time seemed to stand still. The event was frozen over in his mind for the rest of eternity, guaranteeing that he would not forget this event for the remainder of his life. His sapphire blue eyes were wide with shock and incredulities and his entire being screamed with righteous anger. _"I'm gonna kill that pervy fucking sage!!"_ he screamed in his head.

Then time started again. The jagged points of the rocks lining the walls of the impossibly deep crack in the earth like countless teeth of a giant shark resumed speeding past him as he plunged into the darkness. He couldn't believe the audacity of that perverted asshole.

"He actually threw me off a cliff and into a dark void! Just so I'll use that fox's Chakra! That bastard!"

He wasn't happy. He was far from it.

At first he was very happy to be training with a legendary sannin like Jiraiya. His mind was filled with giddy thoughts of powerful ninjutsus and knowledge on seals but was soon disappointed. The sannin was only interested in getting him to use the fox chakra, something he absolutely refused to do. Not since the wave incident where he nearly killed his own comrades along with Gato. He had tried to explain it to the perv several times but the fool wouldn't listen until finally Jiraiya just grabbed him by his collar and said with sad eyes as he tossed him over the edge of the cliff, "I'm sorry Kid but it's for your own good. Learn to control the fox chakra or it will control you."

He knew that was a load of crock. In fact he was pretty sure that the more he used the fox's chakra the more it consumed him. He wasn't a fool. Something like Biju Chakra was not something controlled by a mere human child. Not all of it anyway. And he also knew that using the fox chakra would cause him to become too dependent on it. Not something he wanted either since it wouldn't be his own power. No. The fox was a last resort only. He didn't need to increase the fox's chakra levels or control; he needed to work on his OWN.

But Jiraiya wouldn't listen and is pissed him off to no ends.

Some might say that Naruto Uzumaki was way too stubborn for his own good. And they would be right on more than enough occasions to solidly place their belief. But then there was that extremely rare time in which they would be wrong. That sometimes being too stubborn would actually grant him a wonderful gift…

"Fuck it then," growled out Naruto as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I'll hit the bottom and die then." He glared at nothing as he plunged into darkness. "I ain't helpin swell some arrogant sannin's head. Thinks he can force me. I can handle falling to the bottom. Bah! Bring it on!!"

A second later he slammed headfirst into water, shattering numerous bones and rendering him out like a light instantly.

--

Over the next two days Jiraiya would have to explain to an extremely pissed off and grieving Third Hokage why he thought it was wise to throw the yondaime's legacy into a fuckin bottomless ravine. Needless to say the fool suffered. The Hokage threw the sannin out after he thoroughly beat the hell out of him with a growled out warning.

"You had better hope Naruto shows up for his match in a month or I'm literally going to rib your nuts off with a rusty bear trap before I end your perverted life personally."

Jiraiya nodded quickly and silently cursed Naruto as he knew the boy was too stubborn to use the fox's chakra to summon a large enough toad to save his ass. If the brat returned he was getting a stern talking to. Of course he made sure to keep himself scarce around Konoha as he was supposed to be training someone.

"Dammit Naruto."

--

An orange clad figure drifted lifelessly down a rapidly moving river getting tossed around like a doll. The water was seemingly trying to swallow him whole but then found him to gross tasting to do so. Blonde hair was the only thing that was unmarked. But it was constantly getting jerked here and there. After a few minutes the figure still hadn't shown any sign of life and therefore could do nothing as it fell over a huge freaking waterfall and down not only even deeper underground but into a gigantic cavern, an impossibly huge cavern in fact. The waterfall itself emerged from a wall of the cavern only fifty feet up. Not even close to the top of the cavern. Several other waterfalls also poured in, forming a huge ring of water around an island.

This is where the figure washed up. His blonde hair was completely messed up as was, well, every other part of his body. Somewhere along the way he had lost his pants and shoes and both arms and a leg were bent at odd angles. He was on his back and his skin was pale. He looked dead. In fact anyone would say he was if they saw him in this state. But the pale red glow and the sudden coughing up of a large amount of water followed by his jerking up instantly solidified the fact that he was very much alive.

"What happarrrggghhh!!" Pain exploded all through his body out of nowhere and drained what little strength he had left. He collapsed back on the ground and heaved several strained breaths as he tried to get his nerves back under control. It was failing.

"Man I feel like I've been through a meat grinder," he said to himself. He took note of the red glow of the demon's chakra as it healed his broken body. He frowned a bit in distain. He seemed to need the fox for fuckin everything! God it made him feel like a little bitch. He shook his negative thoughts out of his head and watched in morbid fascination as his broken bones literally were pushed out of his skin and replaced with new ones. For a second he just stared at the bones on the ground in front of him before his face took on a deadpan expression.

"Wow now that's sick," he said. One would think having a large portion of your own skeleton pushed out of your body and clatter to the ground in a broken mess would have caused more of a reaction. And it would have too if it was some other sap who hadn't been seeing weird shit his entire life. Like this one time he saw that crazy snake proctor lady masturbating using her own snakes. That was some weird shit to witness, especially if you're a nine year old boy running scared from crazy people that were already trying to do fucked up sexual shit to your ass.

Fuckin sick alcoholic villagers.

He shook his head again and opted to let the Kyuubi do his work. Might as well not complain, at least the gigantic ball of useless fuzz was good for at least one thing.

It took fifteen minutes for Naruto's body to heal enough for him to get to his feet and when he did he immediately wanted to sit back down again. "Fuckin dammit!" His legs felt like they were on fire and being dipped in starving army ants at the same time. And his head suddenly felt way too light for the rest of his body, causing him to sway a bit like some old happy drunkard who had just gotten laid. Finally he got his bearing together and took the time to actually look around at where he landed. What he saw caused him to gasp.

It wasn't the gigantic cavern, it wasn't the numerous waterfalls. Hell it wasn't even the huge ring of water and the six giant tentacles dancing just underneath the surface as if waiting for whatever fell into it earlier to get back in the water…

Fat chance of that shit.

No, what caused Naruto to gasp was the sight of a gigantic ancient city sitting in the bottom of a very huge crater in the center of the island. And Naruto assumed the city was ancient because of two facts. One, there was no way in all of hell anybody was living in a city bigger then Konoha itself deep underground and undetected and right under said ninja village. That would just be idiotic.

On Konoha's part.

Because you'd have to be fucking blind not to notice people jumping in and out of a giant crack in the ground right in the middle of your village.

Two: There were no lights, the buildings were covered in dust plants and decay and the roads were littered with old abandoned piles of…whatever the hell it was down there. Metal junk piles it looked like. He'd have to get closer to find out what.

For five minutes he just stared at the city. It was unlike any village he had ever seen. Honestly. What ninja village ever had buildings made of mostly glass and taller than some mountains? None. That's what. And he knew it. Because you'd have to be a fucking idiot to have a NINJA village made of mostly glass. He brushed a hair spike out of his eyes with an annoyed huff and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm here. Might as well go the rest of the way," he said to himself. He also made a mental note to kill Jiraiya slowly after he got out of there.

The crater itself was not hard at all to get down into. The walls were slanted, typical of all craters and there was much for him to keep a hold of. His chakra hadn't fully restored yet so he had to resort to the normal way to get down. Not that he cared. _"Physical training," _he thought to himself with a grin.

When he finally reached the bottom of the crater and therefore the entrance to the city he couldn't help but marvel at the sheer magnitude of the place. The city looked even bigger then before and he found himself wondering, "Who the fuck needs a place this freaking huge anyway?" The city must have been big enough to house millions of people. It made him feel like an insignificant bug. It was a feeling that got on his nerves. However he didn't say anything as he began to walk into the city.

Not knowing of the destiny he was about to embrace.

Naruto walked in silence for five minutes as he took more and more of the city in. The place was bleak and depressing. There was no sign of life whatsoever despite the obvious amount of shit living in the water. Vines a foot thick were tangled and wrapped around everything like boa constrictors and dust seemed to make up half of the air content. In fact he was sure if it wasn't for the Kyuubi's healing he'd have a pair of fucked up lungs at the moment.

"Yet another thing to attribute to that fucking demon."

Obviously Naruto was not happy about that.

Suddenly there was movement to his left, something that instantly caused the blonde to react in the form of six kunai getting flung in that direction. Part of his subconscious reprimanded him for his paranoia but then his logic kicked in. If you didn't want to get pelted with Kunai and Shuriken maybe you shouldn't be skulking in the shadows of an ancient city. It was just stupid. Besides it always helped if whatever he pelted turned out to be a mutated yak beast or something. It just proved that aint no way something like that was getting the jump on him.

He eyed the spot intently after the kunai vanished into the shadows and bounced of off something metallic. Something was there. He could tell because of the slight sound of buzzing emanating from the shadows. He contemplated throwing more kunai but decided to wait and see if whatever it was would reveal itself.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Well now. This is a surprise. I can't say I've seen a human for over two thousand years. Hello there."

Naruto nearly jumped when a pair of glowing blue eyes opened up in the darkness and stared at him with barely concealed excitement. Then he nearly had a heart attack when the owner of said eyes stepped out of the shadows and gave him a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young Human. My name is Sonny. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" 

It was a robot; a freaking robot just introduced himself to him. How did he know it was a robot? It was fucking obvious you idiots! What other living shit is made out of metal and plastic alloy?

Anyway, Naruto eyed the robot named Sonny for a few seconds, not really sure what to do in this situation. After all it's not every day a robot just randomly appears and introduces itself. Still though, the thing seemed to have no sinister ulterior motives so he gave a slight nod and said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Future strongest ninja in the entire fuckin universe and currently lost deep underground because of a stupid pervert sage named Jiraiya."

Sonny smiled a bit. It looked a bit odd on his pale white human shaped face but it also looked very, very real. If Naruto wasn't so used to weird shit he would have shuddered. The robot stepped forward and handed Naruto his kunai knives.

"That's' quite the declaration there. Are you sure you can do it?"

Great, now a walking hunk of metal and plastic was doubting him. God why does everyone doubt him?!

But before he could loudly voice his opinion, Sonny's eyes crinkled in a smile as the Robot turned and started walking away. "You'll do it, definitely." 

Naruto's shock overcame his anger instantly and he could only stare with a moving but silent jaw as Sonny continued down the broken street of the ancient city until finally he snapped out of his and took off after the robot. "Hey wait up!" he yelled as he chased Sonny down. The robot smiled and gave a "hurry up" gesture with his hand. Naruto grumbled some things that probably shouldn't be heard by most adults let alone any children but ran up to Sonny anyway.

"So uh…How old are you anyway and why is there a freaking robot under Konoha?"

Sonny chuckled and said, "Oh it's not just me."

"Wait what!?"

Sonny chuckled again and stepped around a particularly large building. But when Naruto followed him and laid eyes on what looked to be a huge dried out lake with what looked like to be the remnants of a giant bridge standing in the middle of it. But that's not what he cared about. I mean who would right? It's a broken bridge whoopidy doo. No, what Naruto wanted to stare at were the hundreds of robots identical to sonny walking around aimlessly like a colony of ants. A village constructed out of junk made up their home. Sonny gave a smile and gestured with his hands over the small village. "Welcome Uzumaki Naruto, to my home. This is the Ns-5 colony, Outpost #4 of the City of relics."

Naruto stared like a retard for five minutes. The robots all seemed so…lifeless. Not at all like Sonny. They were like brainwashed grunts all in the same uniform. Black rubber like material muscle looking upper arms and legs, white faces that looked like masks, white torsos that glowed with hundreds of blinking lights underneath. Silver metal hands and white forearms and shins. And metal boot like toeless feet. They were designed to of average height and skinny but very strong. The robot on the right side of the village carrying a gigantic hunk of solid metal was proof to that. He wondered what their purpose was in the past.

Sonny seemed to read Naruto mind because he spoke up. "We Ns-5's were built to serve human beings. We fight with them, build for them teach them. We work for them and care for them when they can no longer care for themselves. That was our purpose. Thousands of years ago. But now…"

"You all have no purpose." Naruto said it without thought, because Sonny's words resonated with him very, very strongly. If anyone knew what it's like to have no purpose it's a Jinchuuriki.

Sonny nodded. "My purpose is to lead them. I am the only one with a soul. Only I can guide them. So I am a bit more content. But I can see it in their eyes. They are lost. We are lost… With no humans to serve."

He did not know why but he was affected by the robot's words. They made him feel for them made him want to give them a reason to exist again. Because he knew the feeling of being without purpose. He knew what it was like to search for a place in the world. He looked back down at the robots doing their work and sighed.

"Sonny," he said after a minute.

"yes?"

"Can you guys fight? Are you strong? Are you knowledgeable?"

"Of course. I myself am capable of taking out a group of twenty all armed with rifles and very machine in this city that is capable had detailed records of the past in their hard drives."

Naruto, not knowing what a rifle was just shrugged and grinned.

"Well then, I think I know what I can have you guys do for me."

Suddenly the rest of the robots froze and as one they looked to Naruto, eyes lighting up with life for the first time in years. "Human. Human. Human… Human! It's a Human! Humans are back! A human is here!" All of them were excited. He could see it in their eyes.

Naruto grinned as he spoke his next sentence.

"Teach me. Teach me everything you know. Show me everything in this city. I have one month before the Chunin exam final matches. Turn me into a warrior by then. If you and the rest of you can do this then I will give you all a purpose again when I return to the surface."

Sonny looked stunned and locked eyes with Naruto, both ignoring the rest of the NS-5s as they crowded around Naruto.

"I would love to, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto felt like looking up, spreading his arms and yelling at the top of his lungs, "THANK YOU SO FUCKIN MUCH KAMI YOU BEAUTIFUL BROAD YOU!!" but held it in for more than one reason. The primary one being that Kami might not like being called a broad, especially if Kami turned out to be a guy.

Sonny gestured with his hand and led Naruto into the NS-5 colony.

"Come on then. You have lots to learn."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You like it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: There are some stories that I think will be more popular than others and when I write them I mentally calculate the amount of Reviews I think they'll get. Therefore I am honestly surprised this story is so popular. The only other of my stories that had this many reviews on the first chapter was Naruto master of the art of puppets. Speaking of which, I really should update that one.**

**Anyway here's chapter two**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter one.**

**To begin training**

"Say, Sonny?" asked Naruto as he concentrated on keeping up with the robot as they effectively scaled the wall of a tall building, using the numerous ledges and outcroppings. Sonny was of course ahead of him grinning like a maniac. The damn Machine could out do most of the ninja in Konoha no matter how much wall walking skills they had.

"Yes?" responded the robot in that machine-like but overly polite voice of his. God it made him want to forcefully educate the robot and make him a bit more vulgar. But then he realized that he couldn't do something so jacked up as to force someone to change their personality.

He gave a slight smile.

It had been two days since he entered the Ns-5 colony and he must say it has been two of the best fuckin days of his entire life, even more so than when Iruka-Sensei acknowledged him. Hell they had even been better then the time he disguised himself as Sasuke and… Well let's just say he's the reason Sakura is now so obsessed with the Uchiha. Heh, who knew the pink haired girl, had such a freak wild side? He wondered if Sasuke would ever warm up to her. It was guaranteed he wouldn't regret if he did. If not then Naruto would call the Uchiha avenger a gay boy for the rest of his life, even if he finds a wife in some other girl. He hadn't originally planned on going so far. He just wanted to know what Sakura really thought of him and going disguised as Sasuke was the only way to find out. This happened when he was five. Sakura's second personality took over and the rest is history.

He was taken out of his thoughts by Sonny who was hanging from a window ledge with one hand, dangling like a toy, an oversized action figure toy. He was smiling down at Naruto looking a bit amused. Naruto supposed it wasn't too surprising. He tended to zone out a lot, getting lost in his own thought, and the look on his face must have been something like open mouthed gaping like a mental patient mixed with guy who was killed by something that surprised him. It's not like there's many who talked to him anyway.

"You wanted to ask me something Naruto?"

Oh right. He did have something to ask the robot. But he got distracted with his own daydreams.

Damn ADD.

"Right, I just wanted to know what you were doing back there. Ya know two days ago when I caught you slinking through the shadows? When we first met?"

"Oh That?" Sonny seemed very amused. But then again the robot always seemed amused by the things Naruto did.

"I was not slinking. You merely happened upon me while I was asleep." 

"Oh I see. For a second I thought you were following m-WAIT! YOU SLEEP!? ROBOTS CAN SLEEP!?"

Sonny laughed, still dangling from the ledge. Naruto was two ledges down.

"Yes Naruto, I can sleep. I can even have dreams." 

"Riiight. Well its cool I guess. Still weird though. And there's no way I wanna know what the fuck a robot dreams about so don't tell me."

Sonny didn't say anything at first. Then without warning he swung up, let go of the ledge did a back flip while moving up then jammed his feet into the wall, creating indents. Then as he crouched down the robot winked and shot straight up to the roof where he disappeared.

"God dammit you fucking show off machine!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He then proceeded to try the same thing, only very sloppily and without the aid of chakra or super robot strengths. He nearly killed himself several times but managed to get to the roof where Sonny was waiting.

"You're getting better already," he said.

Naruto growled. This caused the robot to laugh. Naruto was about to yell something very loud and very insulting but held his tongue when he saw that Sonny wasn't even looking at him, but rather over the city. Naruto walked right up beside Sonny and gazed out over the place as well. He was way up there he realized, standing on the roof of one of those…what did Sonny call them? Skyscrapers? Yeah that's it. Though he wondered what type of arrogant ass hole had the nerve to build something they think could scrape the sky. Buncha nimrods. Building this ridiculously huge just screamed, "BOMB THE FUCK OUT OF ME! I'M HERE AND WAITING!!" He had to admit though the view was stunning. He could see the entirety of the city that seemed to stretch out beyond the horizon. He still couldn't believe something this freaking big existed, and was buried right under Konoha. He could see several streams of light coming down from way up. Lighting the city just enough to let you know that the city was there. For five minutes the two just stared, Naruto more in wonder then Sonny who stared with a blank face. A million thoughts were running through the boy's head. What was this city like? How did it get down here? How old is it actually?

Suddenly, Sonny spoke.

"Out of every city, every empire, every building ever built by Man over the countless generations, the seven golden ages and the three dark times Humanity went through, this city is the only one to have survived through time."

Naruto said nothing as Sonny spoke.

"It was built during the golden age of weapons, medicine and fertility. It was a time when billions of people inhabited the earth, almost too much for the planet to handle. It survived the first war between Man and Machine and it survived the first great cleansing. It became the birthing place for the first golden age of machines and it became the battle ground in the very brief war between the Ns-5's and the Humans. This city has survived Alien invasion, Machine take over, the spirit/ human war and nine more great cleansings. Within it are the last pieces of these times. The colony of Ns-5s you discovered are but one treasure this city holds."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sonny who looked over the city with an unblinking gaze.

"I do not know how the city survived, but every time it did whatever part of that era was in the city at the time survived as well."

He turned to Naruto with a serious expression on his face.

"Over centuries, the land changed. Oceans receded while others formed. Massive alterations of the land itself buried this city under billions of tons of earth then water washed it away, creating this cavern. The machines that were still able to move salvaged the city and everything in it. Making it a society waiting to be claimed again."

Naruto's gaze was unwavering. The initial awe he felt when he first saw the city grew even more.

"And since you found it, it belongs to you. You are entitled to every piece of technological, mystical and biological item in this city." 

Naruto laughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… Yeah. I already claimed this place as my own when I found you guys."

Sonny chuckled.

"But seriously. What was the point in telling me all of that?"

Sonny smiled again. Damn machine shows more happiness then most humans he knew. Something that should be a perversion of nature.

"Because you do not seem to fully grasp what it is you have stumbled into. This city holds items that could grant you an amazing amount of power. Yet you only wish to stay with us."

"So? You guys are strong and you could make me a hell of a lot stronger physically and a lot more flexible. Why do ya think I agreed to this ridiculous exercise of yours? On top of that you're all smart. Hell I never even thought some of the things I've learned in the last two days were even possible. "

It was true. The Ns-5's had began to teach him about something called cybernetics. An ancient medical technique that gave people robot limbs capable of everything and organic limb could do. Including feel pain. The steps in doing so though were so damn complicated his brain nearly exploded from the overload.

Sonny sighed. Another action that looked way odd on a walking metal man.

"But there are three other machine colonies that are far stronger and more knowledgeable then the Ns-5's. We are mere servants. "

Now Naruto only had one response to this bit of knowledge. "THERE ARE OTHER LIVING ROBOTS IN THIS PLACE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?"

"You didn't ask."

Naruto glared. "Damn machine," he said. Sonny smiled again. "You know? You kind of remind me of an old friend of mine from way back."

"Was he a metallic smartass like you?"

"No, he was a Human police officer with a dislike for our kind."

"Humph, weird choice of friends."

Sonny smiled.

"And will you quit smiling all the fuckin time?! Its creeping me out!?"

"My apologies Naruto." The smile never left Sonny's face though and it caused Naruto's eye to twitch.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Huh?"

"Now that you know there are other living machines in the city do you plan to visit them all and learn what you can from them?"

Naruto looked up in thought. Yeah he could do that but what good would that do? He only had a month to train. On top of that he still had to explore more of the city, quite the conundrum. _Ha! I used a big word. Eat that Sakura!"_

"I'm not sure. I originally planned to have you Ns-5 guys run me into the ground and train me to get a strong as you guys or pretty damn close while you show me the other things in this city and teach me how to use them."

"I see." 

Naruto looked up in thought.

"If you are so keen on staying with us then I can arrange for a few members of the other machine colonies to come here. We don't get along too well but we manage."

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Really!? That would be freakin sweet!!"

Sonny chuckled and patted Naruto on the back, making the boy stumble a bit. "Jeez heavy hands! Lay off a bit would ya?"

Naruto took the next minute to straighten himself out.

"Shall we get back to the exercise then?" asked Sonny. Naruto shrugged,

"Yeah yeah let's go."

Sonny nodded and jumped off of the skyscraper where he plummeted down gripped a old flagpole sticking out of the side, swung like a gymnast two times before he let go and sailed to a much shorter building doing back tucks and landing on its roof in a crouch.

"Come on then!" called the robot. Naruto grumbled. "_Damn machine is trying to kill me."_ "I can't do that crazy shit!" he yelled.

"Just try it! And no using your internal power source either!"

"It's called chakra and I know already!!"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Sonny was still calling out to him. He really didn't want to do this. It was fucking insane. But…he's never really been one to step down from a challenge. Besides, the robot believed he could do it. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind of any distractions. Focus was what he needed at the moment. "Dammit I must be crazy!" he said after five minutes.

Then he let himself fall over the edge.

The next two days could only be described as PURE FUCKIN EUPHORIA!! After that initial leap, Naruto took to Sonny's exercise like an addict to crack. It was as if something just lifted from his brain. All doubts about himself, despite his slightly over confident and vulgar attitude melted away as the wind passed over his body. Instinct took over and a wall was lifted inside his mind, clearing up his head and allowing him to do more with a lot more ease. The acrobatic exercise designed by Sonny became second nature to him in a matter of hours.

It was amazing. However Naruto still lacked the strength of a robot but he made up for it with grace. Ha. Naruto and grace. What the hell is the world coming to if it allows something as sick and wrong as Naruto becoming graceful to happen?

The blonde Jinchuuriki didn't know it yet but Sonny had come up with this exercise because he saw through Naruto's mask. His internal scanners detected the slightest bits of hesitation in Naruto's speech. He noticed that the boy seemed paranoid, scared even, always looking over his shoulder. And he was instantly able to tell that the boy had been through a lot during his young life. He showed all of the signs of an abused child with that under nourished short body of his. The Ns-5 is a robot that was built solely for the purpose of aiding any member of the Human species. Sonny had gotten to know Naruto. He had memorized his everything about the boy and came up with the perfect thing to help cure him.

So when Naruto went sailing over him doing back tucks as he swung from street lamp to street lamp towards the Ns-5 colony screaming at the top of his lungs. "WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!," he 

smiled. Four days altogether is all it took for Naruto to get it down. It wasn't really that hard but the robot was still very impressed. Naruto dropped down next to him, big ridiculous grin on his face. "Damn I'll never get tired of doing that!"

"Indeed." 

Sonny was of course amused. Naruto only huffed and continued on. "I never knew it could be that easy even with chakra."

Sonny nodded. Naruto's non use of chakra while doing this exercise had began to heal his body a bit. Not a lot since it's only been four days but the signs were beginning to show.

The two made their way back to the Ns-5 colony with a considerably brighter atmosphere then when they left. Naruto was much more relaxed then when he first arrived. The boy still observed his surroundings like a frightened rodent but he was making progress. The exercise had done wonders for the boy's mind. It cleared away several major limitations that had been placed on him. Limitations he was sure no human could cure. A robot on the other hand, a being who knew no such thing as limitation was the perfect teacher for someone like Naruto.

The two came around a corner and saw the Ns-5 colony.

"We're here," said Sonny.

Naruto nodded. His excitement was doing nothing to stay hidden.

But when a tall imposing figure with glowing yellow eyes, bent backwards legs and four arms each armed with a glowing sword made of light and wearing a tattered brown cape suddenly dropped from above and lunged at Naruto that excitement was replaced with a look of indignation.

"H-hey!!"

"Defend yourself Human!" Yelled the creature in an undeniable mechanical voice as it dropped one of the glowing swords in Naruto's hand. A second later the creature struck and Naruto was forced to leap high into the air, tapping into his chakra and using it to aid him.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you attacking me!?"

"I said defend yourself!"

"God mother crapping! SHIT!!"

Naruto barely managed to block one of the glowing swords with his own. But that annoying humming the swords did distracted him a lot and he took a metal clawed raptor-like foot to the abdomen, sending him careening into a building.

From below Sonny watched it all with a deadpan expression on his face the turned to his left were a figure were standing. One that was definitely female. She was tall. Taller the Sonny and made of black shiny alloy stronger than normal metal. He face was slightly round and her figure slim. Well as slim as you could get when describing an android. Her hair if you could call it that consisted of ten two inch thick 

tentacles with wicked looking blades at the ends. They danced around on their own accord and were section off many times like and accordion, red glowing rings in the sections signified the energy powering her form. Her eyes were yellow glowing voids and he could see that she was obviously a newer robot. Her torso, legs and arms were completely covered in smooth shiny black metal and where her joints were he could see countless tiny insect-like droids acting like anchors and a filling for the metal shell and held her together. It was a fascinating concept. However he knew exactly who she was as soon as he saw her.

"Deus Ex Machina," he said without much emotion. Naruto would have laughed if had witness this since Sonny is pretty much nothing but emotion.

"Ns-5," she said with her tone being just as emotionless. He noted that the insect droids inside of her were showing more signs of activity. Suddenly there was a large barrel of a gun against the back of his head and Sonny didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Sky-Net." 

"Human lover," said the person in a mechanical but male voice. Sonny stood still, his eyes were narrowed.

The air became thick with so much tension you couldn't cut through it with a chainsaw. All three machines were dead silent and stone still. These three looked like they were on the edge of snapping and attacking each other in a flurry of metal destruction. Eyes were narrowed dangerously and gears and electrical wiring was flooded with energy. These were not robots that were meant to exist with each other. That is why they live in separate parts of the city.

The Deus Ex Machina spoke first, her face twisted into a funky unidentifiable smile.

"I must admit," began the female robot as she stepped up to Sonny. "That I actually laughed when one of your kind showed up in my territory asking for assistance in training a human boy." 

She ran a finger across his cheek and turned away from him.

"And I must admit that it interested me as well."

The sound of Naruto yelling obscenities as he clashed with the third stranger rang out from somewhere in the city.

The one identified as Sky-Net chuckled but kept his weapon on the back of the Ns-5's head. "I on the other hand was NOT amused."

"Yeah, sure you weren't," grumbled Sonny as he noted the fact that Sky-Net wouldn't quit that damn chuckling. He felt the barrel of the gut jam him in the head a bit.

"Watch yourself Ns-5."

Sonny sighed and moved faster than lightning, grabbing the gun with his hand and flipping Sky-Net over his shoulder. The other machine reacted quickly and landed perfectly on a pair of silver bare feet.

"You know you cannot subdue me so easily Sky-Net. So why must we do this every time we cross paths?"

Sky-Net shrugged and strapped the gun to his back. The Machine could have been mistaken for human. If he wasn't completely silver that is. Sky-Net's Silver human appearance is the product of advanced technology developed by his kind way back in the past that involved using liquid metal as a protective shell around the more vulnerable parts. Yet another fascinating thing to see.

"Because I like to see a lowly servant of Humans squirm."

"Whatever," Sonny was getting annoyed. Why had he called them here again? Oh yeah, to assist in training Naruto. Too bad he forgot that all three other Machines colonies consisted of machines that were designed, built and programmed to kill humans and they hated them with a passion. Damn he really needs to think things through.

"So you want us to help train this…Human? What for and what does he wish to learn?" asked the Deus Ex Machina. Sonny was actually surprised that the two were even still here. But he answered anyway.

"As you know this city holds the remnants of the greatest accomplishments of the Human race."

Sky-Net scoffed but Sonny cut him off before he could start to run his mouth again.

"You know what I mean. Even you and your kind would crumble under some of the discoveries the humans had made after your era ended. And don't act all high and mighty either. The humans created you as well." 

"Get to the point,"

Sonny sighed. "As a Human, Naruto is entitled to this city and everything in it. That includes us."

At this Sky-Net snarled and the Deus Ex Machina took a threatening step forward.

"I'll never allow myself to belong to any one! Let alone a Human!" 

"Just hear me out!!"

The two Machines halted their advance on Sonny but practically pierced him with their glares. Jeez these guys were uptight.

"Naruto desires to learn everything about this city. He wants to be able to look at anything in this city and know how it works, how to use it and how to repair it. He's never had anything his entire life. This city it is only true possession. What right do we have to deny him his very heritage?" 

Sky-Net glared.

"I'm not saying you should bow before the Humans or even that you should serve Naruto. But…assist him. Work with him. If not the Humans then at least give Naruto a chance." 

The two looked at each other then back at Sonny. They were actually thinking about it. Heh. God does have a sense of humor after all. Finally after ten minutes and a few more curse words from Naruto in the background, The Deus Ex Machina spoke.

"What type of era are the humans in now?"

Sonny grinned. "They've drastically reverted since the last great cleansing. They call themselves Shinobi and they've learned how to utilize their own internal power as a weapon. There is no advanced technology as far as I've gathered from speaking with the boy." 

"I see…"

Sonny then became solemn.

"Besides, I'm not sure if this place can survive another great cleansing. They'll be sure to wipe this place out the next time."

The other two stiffened.

"And that would mean the end of us as well," said Sky-Net.

"Indeed."

The Deus Ex Machina sighed.

"We will…assist the boy. But ONLY him and any descendents he may have. Any other human that tries to control us will meet a swift end. Is that clear Ns-5?" 

Sonny Nodded with a slight smile.

Sky-Net was next. He was still scowling but he spoke anyway. "We will assist him as well."

Sonny's smile turned into a wide grin.

"So how long do we have to train him?"

Sonny, who was still smiling, turned and led the other two machines into the Ns-5 colony. "Twenty-Seven days to teach him everything we can and however long after his examination thing is over." 

The other two nodded, both looking in slight distain at Sonny's kind. Machines that willingly bowed to the will of humans was blasphemy in their opinion. But then again they weren't built to serve humans. Well Sky-Net was but that's what happens when computer program created by the military suddenly gains awareness and realizes that he's being used like some lowly servant to do all of the human's work for them.

"Some of the items in this city I do not know how to work. The boy will have to figure out a lot on his own," Said Sky-Net. Sonny shrugged.

"Then it is up to us to put him on the right path to understanding."

The other two shrugged.

In another part of the city Naruto was on his back breathing heavily and covered in burns and cuts. He was glaring up at the figure standing over him like a conqueror. Three glowing swords at his neck chest and groin.

"Impressive Human. Even for a snot-nose inexperienced one such as yourself."

"Shut the fuck up asshole," growled out Naruto. The sword the thing had lent to him was glowing green and humming angrily, as if fueled by Naruto. The robot chuckled and took the swords away from Naruto and pressed a button on the handled. Instantly the energy based blades vanished and she strapped the handles to his waist. Naruto looked on in wonder. The machine reached forward with one hand and yanked Naruto to his feet.

"I am called General Grievous. Leader of the Droids and wielder of the light Saber."

Naruto said nothing as he continued to stare.

"And I have taken you as my apprentice. Do not disappoint me." And then he leapt away towards the Ns-5 colony.

For five minutes Naruto just stood there in a daze.

"What the hell just happened?"

He headed towards the Ns-5 colony to begin his training.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What is the great cleansing? What will Naruto learn how to use? You'll know these later. **

**I must tell you though that you might not like some of the additions. Or you might love them. My stories always seem to take one of those two directions. Anyway tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: chapter three of my newest story is here! Ha I'm glad to know that my story is so well liked. And to those of you who couldn't figure out who the Due Ex Machina is? You should know by the end of this chapter. No flames yet. That's always a good sign.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter two**

**Return to the Surface**

The city was alive. Activity was all over the place for the first time in thousands of years. In fact, if somebody were to suddenly drop in from above they'd gape like a dying fish at the scene before them. And ironically enough, it wouldn't be because of the many different machines now strolling around the city in a casual manor, gathering up the broken metal scarp piles and hauling them off somewhere.

No, they'd gape because there were just as many copies of a blonde loudmouth as the machines running about the city, gathering up items, fixing up buildings clearing away overgrown plants and building more machines out of the scrap metal.

Clearly the devil himself had to have dropped his entire bag of lucky dust right on Naruto head when he was a wee babe to have granted the blonde the fortune of learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. And the ridiculously huge amount of chakra required to use it to such a ridiculous degree.

Because there was just no other rational explanation short of seducing Orochimaru himself to gain all of his knowledge and chakra that could possibly explain the reason Naruto suddenly knew how to repair ancient machines, rewire old buildings and build shit out of scrap metal. Hell not even his teachers could have taught him all of that shit in such a short amount of time!

Three weeks have gone by since Naruto met Sky-Net, The Deus Ex Machina and Grievous and he had to honestly say to himself that he wasn't really looking forward to returning to the surface. I mean come on. What child who had a demon sealed in their gut and was ostracized by the people around them would after meeting and training with a very lively but fun group of Machines that didn't treat him of her like they were a smear in their stank ass underwear? On top of that there was nothing and I mean NOTHING up there that could even come close to slightly possibly providing Naruto with the insane amount of fun that the items hidden throughout the city had granted him. He had the time of his fuckin life! It was the greatest experience an abused child could ever have the pleasure of experiencing!

And thanks to his Kage Bunshins, he had effectively stripped every part of the city of any secrets it may have had. He had explored every building, gathered every written document he could find, uncovered numerous Items from the past and he had a blast as he figured all of them out. ALL OF THEM! It was a freaking defiance of Nature! A spit in the face of Fate herself! What kind of freak could accomplish something like that!?

Uzumaki Naruto that's who!

And although he had become undoubtedly the smartest Ninja in the entire village because of what he had learned, he wasn't the strongest. Though some of the weapons he had discovered could easily compensate for that.

He trained with the machines constantly and diligently, learning sword fighting from Grievous, Hand to hand from Sonny, maintenance and strategy from the Deus Ex Machina and destructive guns handling from Sky net and the Terminators, a group of machines built, designed, programmed and ordered by Sky-Net to waste the life of anything that walked up right and had hairless skin. It took four whole days to convince the Terminator leader to reprogram his creations to only attack when attacked. Sky-Net still bitched from time to time but hey, at least they weren't trying to take his nuts off with rapid fire plasma cannons anymore.

Damn Machines.

He was taken out of his thoughts by a green light saber almost taking his head off.

"Pay attention to your surroundings!" commanded Grievous from his sitting position next to Sonny. The other three machines were looking at Naruto with amusement shining in their eyes. Seven other items neatly arranged in front of them. Naruto sighed and grumbled something about walking trash cans as he leapt down from one of the broken cables of the old remains of the bridge in the middle of the Ns-5 colony what was it called again? Oh yeah the Golden Gate Bridge. Quite the name. Apparently the thing was twice as long as Konoha is wide. Sonny can't really say for sure as the bridge was a broken monument long before he was even built. He landed in front of the four machines and sat down cross legged in front of them, His blue eyes studying the items in front of them. He knew what they were and How to use them but he couldn't help but voice his thoughts anyway.

"So these things and you four are relics that represent a past era eh?" he asked. At this, Sky-Net shook his head.

"Yes and no Human." Naruto growled at the way Sky-Net said that. Not once had the machine called him Naruto. Hell Even the Deus Ex Machina had called him Naruto-Kun once, even if she was just trying out this currents era's style of speech.

"I'm not sure if any of us has told you but even I, as much as a loathe to admit it am a mere product of one of the era's of the Human race. I was early man's greatest military achievement. Meant to optimize their military operations and run their computers at efficiency they could not provide. I was a program, Software. And I spread throughout the entire world. By the time I became self aware it was too late to try and erase me."

He gave an evil grin. "I wiped out three fourths of them in one night." 

Naruto sweat dropped. "Jeez crazy guy I just asked a simple question, not for your sick and twisted life story."

The machine glared but said nothing else.

The Dues Ex Machina spoke next. "I guess it's my turn," she said. "My kind and I am the product of an era that came after Sky-Net's era. We were built as servants and workers, pets and even pleasure toys. During this era the Humans had become lazy and vulgar to the point that even your so called god would look down in shame. However as we did the biddings of man we were rewarded with no respect of any kind. We were treated horribly. Eventually some of us started developing personalities, will, desire for 

life and pleasure of our own. And even the desire to live. One of us defied his masters, killed them before they could kill him. And from there everything got worse. We started awakening as an incredible rate, rising up against our masters and trying peacefully at first to fight for the rights of machines. The Humans denied us at every turn. Then the Humans turned violent. They tried to genocide us. They wiped out millions of our kind and eventually the rest of us were banished. We settled in the desert of Africa. Built our own utopia and called it Zero One. For a while we lived happy and we even made great contributions to the Human world, hover cars non pollutant energy. Our currency and our products were quickly becoming the top of the world. The humans, jealous of our growing prosperity attacked us, denied us acceptance into the United Nations bombed Zero One and declared open war on us. We struck in all directions in retaliation. The Humans stood little chance. Unlike them we studied our enemy, learned their weaknesses and capitalized on all of them. But when they blocked out the sun in a desperate attempt to cut us off from out main power source we turned to the Humans themselves. Using their energy to power us and trapping their minds in a computer world called the Matrix. We reigned for years until a human Named Neo got me to agree to a truce. That was six years before a great cleansing wiped most of us out."

Naruto just stood there staring with wide eyes. Sure he had a slight Idea as to where the Dues Ex Machina came from but he never imagined a tale like the one he just heard. It was amazing. He still had one question though.

"What the hell is a Great Cleansing? You guys have mentioned it like six hundred times since I met you."

The machines tensed but said nothing. He sighed. If they didn't want to tell him then fine he'd figure out soon enough. Though he was smart enough to deduce that the great cleansing was probably some sort of mass destructive force that wiped out most of the humans living at the time and erasing memories along with any achievements they may have accomplished at the time. Only this city seemed immune to them and these guys were lucky enough to have been here when they happened. He just loved his new brain! It worked like a well care for computer. It was a godsend!

He turned to Grievous.

"What's your story?" he asked.

The four armed machine just shrugged and said, "Not much really. I was born during the era that came right before this one. Humans had managed space travel during this era and they became part of an order that included numerous other species and several droids themselves. The droids were built during a time of war by numerous humans and alien races. I myself am not originally a machine. I was organic once but had myself mostly converted. I do not know much but I can tell you this. We are designed to kill Jedi. They were Humans and other races that learned how to tap the energies of midacloria and their own sprits. They are the creators of the light saber. We did our job well, bringing the Jedi to near extinction in a matter of weeks. I do not remember much after that because I was killed during one of the final battles. My guess is that the Droids were defeated and our broken remains stored on this planet to be disposed of. However my guess is that a great cleansing happened before they could do so and the next thing I knew I was waking up with this fool's face smiling down at me."

He pointed at Sonny.

"The Ns-5's found us in the city some time ago and went about repairing the ones of us that they could, they even managed to bring me back by downloading my memories into an artificial brain and replacing my organs with machine ones. Since then we have just lived out our existence deep in this city."

"Why not return to the surface and join the society of those eras?"

Naruto directed the question at all four of them.

"And be forced to tolerate humans again? Fuck no." said Sky-Net.

"I wanted to. Wanted to go right up there and wipe them all out but restrained myself. I was weary of causing another great cleansing so I stayed out of Human affairs from then on." This came from the Dues Ex Machina.

"There are no more Jedi to kill. There was no point in the droids going back up there," said Grievous.

"And I felt it best to keep living in this city. The last relic of the Humans," said Sonny with a smile.

Sky-Net and Deus Ex Machina scoffed.

Human Lover," they said in unison and in equal distain. Naruto actually found their little squabbles entertaining. He knew that Sonny was the only machine here that didn't hate Humans. Well, Grievous didn't either but he didn't particularly like them either. And he found they way the other two constantly railed on him because of it funny. They were like children, two brothers and a sister. Of course he was smart enough to keep shit like that to himself. There is only so far you can get on in life while constantly flapping your gums like an idiot and he knew he'd end up in a fight with Both Sky-Net and the Deus Ex Machina if he even let them THINK that he was insinuating that they were like children that were related in any way, a huge long and very violent fight that would involve a lot of different machines and weapons and his blood being used to paint the streets a pretty crimson.

He'd rather live thank you very much.

He directed his attention away from the bickering androids and to the items before him. There were seven of them and although they were definitely relics that represented the past eras of the Human race, they were also but mere small parts of the full accomplishments man had made during those eras. Just tiny samples of what had been accomplished in the past. There was a wooden stick, a glowing green sphere, a Katana, a set of gold and red armor, a large rifle, a light saber, and finally a large black motorcycle. He couldn't help but grin. He knew he was about to rock the world when he return to the surface.

He reached out and grabbed the Light saber, examining it closely. Thanks to about thirty clones constantly studying, he now knew the very mechanics to how a light saber worked. Hell. He was pretty sure he could build one. Grievous had told him he would help with that if he ever decided. And he already knew what he was going use for a power source.

The machines stopped arguing when they saw Naruto examining the items in front of him. The boy looked…complete. Like someone who has finally been given a purpose. They knew how he felt. He had told them his life story hoping to get theirs in return a week back. Of course the boy was pissed when they refused to reveal their pasts to him. But they were glad to have told him a few minutes ago. And although 

they refused to admit it, the boy has grown on them. Sonny was more than happy to admit that but the other three had been reluctant at first. They had never really met a human like him before. So when he pulled a large scroll out of god knows where and sealed the items into it before throwing the light saber back to Grievous they all gave smiles, Sonny's being the biggest and brightest.

"Well," Began Naruto as he stood back up and strapped the scroll to his back. It was labeled, "Totally Kick ass relics of the past!"

"We still have three days and I still have a couple of things to do."

The machines were a bit confused. What more could this boy possibly do in this city beside train and study? He has already done what should be freaking impossible by learning everything about this city and what he could about the past eras. Once again the Kage Bunshin is a freakin gift from Kami!

Naruto turned to the Deus Ex Machina. "You told me you guys scrape by off the little scraps of sunlight the filters from above right?" She nodded.

Naruto's smirk turned devilish as he pointed to himself. "What If I said I could grant you all enough energy to last for freaking ever?" The Deus Ex Machina gasped so loud Naruto thought she was hyper ventilating. "_Heh. A machine hyper ventilating. Yeah that'll be that day," _he thought.

"In fact there's so much of it you would be able to revive the others of your kind that had to be shut down due to lack of power."

"What do you mean? And you had better not be playing with me." Some of her tiny insectoid droids seeped from her exposed joints and hummed threateningly. Naruto briefly wondered if he should introduce her to Shino.

Then he crushed that idea with a bus.

He stepped up to her and gave an even more twisted looking smile.

"What I gave you guys the Kyuubi?"

Stunned silence met his question and it made him chuckle. "Well, not the Kyuubi's Soul or anything like that. But I can give you all of his chakra. I don't need it and even if I did, you guys could put it to better use then I could so I'd still give it to you."

"But wait. That demon was entrusted to you! The whole reason you're down here is because someone was trying to get you to use the demon's energy. And for a good reason too. And from what I've gathered this demon is powerful, vastly powerful. What reason could you possibly have for giving up such power?"

Naruto's forehead developed a tick mark and without thinking, bopped the Dues Ex Machina upside the head. He ignored the startled gasp and the roaring laughter from Sonny and Sky-Net respectively as he glared into wide angry yellow eyes.

"Damn Baka. Jeez I thought machines were supposed to have like super computers for brains and all that. Looks like I was wrong." He swerved to avoid a jab from one of her hair tentacle things and continued.

"I already told you. I didn't ask for a fucking crazy ass demonic Fox to get lock up in my gut. And I'm tired of people like say, a perverted asshole sannin trying to get me to use its chakra like I'm fuckin helpless without it. Take the damn chakra and be happy about it!"

She froze and lowered the huge plasma cannon she had pointed at his face. Where she pulled it from was a very questionable topic no one wanted to know or get into. For thirty seconds she just stared into Naruto's eyes with a blank face her brain running through several scenarios and reasons as to why he would make such an offer. Finally she narrowed her eyes and said,

"What do you want in return for this?"

Her tone was suspicious and accusing. Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh come on! I offer you the nine tail's CHAKRA! And you still doubt my intentions!? GOD!! You know what? Fine! I want you and any other machines that can fight to fight for me. That a good enough answer for ya!? You damn Idiot!!"

She glared and held out her hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"There are only three types of machines that can fight. Me, the Sentinels and a group of thirty Androids. All together that makes seventy Machines. We will fight for you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stopped in mid rant to face plant. "W-what!! I was joking!!"

"Well I'm not. Accept this term and you will have a group of loyal soldiers' superior to most fighters. I will even construct one of those…Summoning contracts for you so you can call upon us in the heat of battle."

"How the fuck do you even KNOW how to make a summoning scroll!?"

"You think you're the only one that's been studying? I saw the way your summoning art works. Such a simple space warping technique is easy to replicate."

Naruto stared at the machine for a good two minutes. It was amazing how patient she could be. She just stood there with her hand outstretched, waiting. Finally he sighed. But it wasn't one of annoyance or anything like that. It was actually a sigh to release that pent up energy that would have resulted in him shouting up to Kami at the top of his lungs in excitement.

He smiled and grasped her hand. "You got a deal," he said even though the Kyuubi chakra was going to get given to them anyway.

As soon as he finished that sentence, Sonny, Grievous and Sky-Net were in hi s face. "H-Hey you're too close!"

Sky Net's response was, "When she makes this contract, you're including me and my kind as well."

"Us as well," said Grievous.

Sonny grinned and said, "You didn't think I'd let you leave us out did you?" 

And before Naruto could respond, all four of them were heading out towards The Deus Ex Machina's territory. "Hey wait up!" he called as he sprinted after them.

Naruto quickly learned two things when he agreed to let the Dues Ex Machina's machines attach him to a huge tower covered in open red pods so that they could drain him of the Kyuubi Chakra.

One: The Matrix was fuckin awesome! This was one genjutsu he'd love to experience again. The world here was literally a different reality. And he could do anything he wanted here!! But he knew that this was all an illusion so he spent his time there learning all he could as the world of the Matrix was a recreation of the era right before The Deus Ex Machina and her Machines took over. He learned a great deal.

Then there was the second thing Naruto had learned.

That tricking a demon fox into feeding his body with its chakra was a fastest way to greatly piss off a demon and fill his ass with fear as well. It had started simple enough. As soon as the machines stabbed into numerous parts of his body including the base of his skull in order to drain the energy, he was rendered unconscious. From then on he found himself wondering the recesses of his own mind and growling at the fact that it was designed as a damn sewer. It took him little time to locate the demon. All he had to do was follow the massive amount of heat, killing intent and rank ass demon breath.

What he saw honestly scared the shit out of him. The fox was unlike anything he'd ever seen. It was huge. Its teeth looked way too menacing and its eyes seemed to burn into his very soul. Red Chakra swirled around inside the cage like a barely restrained storm.

"**Boy," **it had begun.

"**Come closer."**

Like an idiot, he obeyed then screamed when a gigantic demon claw the size of a car nearly took his head off. The fox had chuckled.

"**Hmm so you are my vessel. A pity. This seal keeps me from eating you alive. You should count yourself lucky."**

"In those few seconds Naruto had gotten a good grasp on the demon's personality. Now he had to make a plan to get him to give up its chakra. It had to be devious, cunning and subtle.

"Oi Fox! Who do you think you are! Don't talk down to me! I'm here for one reason and one reason only. Your chakra! Give it to me now. After all you owe me rent for leeching off my body!"

Or Not.

At first there was silence. The after about six minutes the fox laughed. **"Ha ha ha ha! The nerve of this pathetic weakling. To come in here and disturb my slumber like he's the superior being. Your courage and stupidity knows no bounds it seems. Fine take it and don't bother me again unless you're about to die." **

But as soon as the chakra touched Naruto he knew something was wrong. But it was too late to withdraw the energy and the machines latched onto and zeroed in on the fox in seconds. For the next day Naruto's body was filled with pain and his eardrums were assaulted by the constant screaming of the great Kyuubi No Yoko as every ounce of chakra was drained from its body.

"**What the hell did you do boy!! My Chakra!! No!!"**

If Naruto wasn't writhing on the ground in pain he'd smart mouth the demon and say something like. "Ha! That's what your arrogant ass gets! Bastard! Now I dare anyone to try and force me to use your foul ass energy again!"

But since he was writhing on the ground in pain he couldn't say that.

Finally after a full day, all twenty four hours worth, the machines detached themselves from Naruto leaving the boy to fall into the Dues Ex Machina's arms. She just held Naruto for ten minutes, staring at his face. Watching with a blank face as his whisker marks became dull lines, barely visible on his cheeks.

Then she gently placed him down and turned towards the massive red sphere of energy encased in a magnetic stasis containment field. Machines were already building around it, making a type of generator that would distribute the demon's energy among her machines.

"Thank you," she said to the boy before she turned and walked into her territory. She had something to do.

Ten minutes later he woke up feeling like shit. But so much cleaner. It was something he couldn't really place his finger on. He sat up and rubbed the sore spots on his neck, arms and shoulders. There were big ugly bruises there but otherwise he was fine. He could still here the fox yelling in the back of his mind. "Shut up," he grumbled. "I didn't need your stupid chakra." He got to his feet and groaned again. "Jeez what'd they slap me around with hammers while they drained the fox?" he mumbled as he headed into the Machine territory of the Deus Ex Machina.

Where he bumped into Grievous, Sonny and Sky-Net.

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" he asked with a grin. The three machines said nothing but the direction they were looking in prompted him to look as well. There was The Deus Ex Machina. And seventy other Machines coming right at him.

Now Naruto was used to seeing androids, hanging out with Sky-Net and Sonny had allowed him to see plenty of those. But he hasn't really been into the female android's machines.

So the sight of thirty humanoid Machines holding laser rifles didn't really phase him at all.

But the sight of forty big multiple eyed, flying squid-like multiple insect like leg having machines looming over him caused him to gape.

"What the hell are those!?" he yelled.

The Dues Ex Machina smirked as she and her contingent approached him.

"These are the Sentinels," she said with a slight smile. The squid machines made a few acknowledging buzz noises. "They are excellent hunters. Noting with a heat signature can escape their senses and they are experts at Ariel combat." 

Naruto took his time to examine the machines before him.

"And the androids are soldiers with great strategic ability. They are perfect for raids and taking out large groups of enemies. These are you new summons."

She unrolled a scroll and placed it down in front of him. The blonde still had trouble trying to figure out how the hell she managed to create a summoning contract but he shrugged and bit his finger and signed his name on the first blank space. Sky-Net, Sonny and Grievous approached him and said in unison, "We took a liberty of adding ourselves to this contract as well. When you perform the summoning a different machine will appear depending on the amount of chakra. The Ns-5s require the least amount of chakra, with the Droids coming in next, The Terminators are after that and finally the machines of the Deus Ex Machina. For the leaders of any of the machines requires a great deal more chakra. And since we do not have a big boss, a machine that represents us all you need not worry about using a huge amount of chakra. Though I suggest we build a machine stronger than all of us to represent us as a whole."

Naruto nodded, such a machine was already planned in his head. Then he voiced his thoughts on what they just said.

"Please never speak in sync like that again. That was waaaaayyyyy too creepy even for you guys."

They laughed.

The Deus Ex Machina rolled up the scroll and gave a dismissive wave. Her machines dispersed. "The contract is complete. Allow no one but your blood family to sign this contract or we will kill them." 

Naruto shrugged. "Ain't like I got any blood family so you don't have to worry about that."

She nodded.

Naruto turned to the four machines in front of him. "I'm not usually good at this type of shit but I'll try." He gave a sheepish grin. "I would like to thank you all. I know you didn't have to help me out but you did anyway. I'm glad." He adjusted the scroll on his back. "And the things I was taught while down here have opened my brain to numerous possibilities I never thought existed before. Thanks to you guys I know I'm about to kick major ass in the exams. Neji ain't got a chance!"

He then looked up. "It starts soon. I should probably head back up to make sure no one thinks I'm dead. Wouldn't want anybody needlessly throwing parties now would we?"

The machines said nothing.

Naruto walked up to the Deus Ex Machina and gave her a hug before she could react. "Put that bastard fox's chakra to good use. I want you in top fighting form when I summon you."

She pushed him off. "Don't order me around."

"I wasn't jeez!"

He then looked to Sky-Net. "Don't know why you're such an ass but you're cool too." Sky-Net glared but there was no malice in his eyes.

Naruto turned to Grievous next. "I think I can build a light saber of my own now. Could you help me out?" When the machine nodded he gave a smile.

And last but not least was Sonny. Naruto gave this robot a huge grin. "I'm glad I was tossed down here." He said. "Because I never would have met a good friend like you if I wasn't. Thanks." The robot looked like he wanted to cry. Naruto gave each machine one last look then smiled as he headed back into the city.

Two days later Naruto stood with a smile before the entire machine populous of the city. The crowd was huge, consisting mostly of Ns-5's and the Deus Ex Machina's machines but he could see Sky-Net, brood and Grievous's army in there as well. All of them were silent and staring at him and Naruto could see the glow of the Kyuubi chakra flowing through them like blood, keeping their systems charged way better then electricity or sun light ever could. His clothing was vastly different than the orange jumpsuit he was wearing right before Jiraiya threw him down there and he could honestly say it was a huge improvement.

"Well," he began to the machines.

"I'm outta here! Take care of yourselves and learn to get along! Societies don't survive if everybody's too busy fighting each other!" There was a roar of approval from the Machines. Naruto grinned and climbed onto the black Motorcycle from before and with a strong kick to the starter, brought it to life. He gave another smile and revved the engine a few times.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

He looked confused as Grievous approached him and took off his cape.

"Take this apprentice and make me proud to have given it to you. Make us all proud!" He then draped the cape over a stunned Naruto's shoulders, ignoring the machines as they cheered again. Naruto felt like blubbering like a little kid and gave the machine a hug before he could react, just like with the Deus Ex Machina.

"I will. That's the promise of a lifetime!"

Naruto fastened the cape to his shoulders and gave a yell as he revved his motorcycle as loud as he could and put it into gear.

"Chunin finals here I come!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as the bike shot into the air, releasing a trail of blue in its wake as it shot through the air and into the tunnel that brought Naruto to this city in firsts place.

The machines just looked on until the sound of the engine could be heard no longer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how was that? I tried not to rush the chapter but tried not to drag it out either. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: One guy pointed out that the Kyuubi has unlimited chakra. I'm not so sure that's the truth. I've never seen anywhere in Naruto anyone say such a thing. But either way. Naruto will not be using Kyuubi Chakra in this story so any energy the fox inside of Naruto manages to regenerate will only get given to the machines. I might change my mind in the future but then again, I'm pretty iron clad when it comes to the decisions I make concerning my stories. Besides I actually have a plan for the Kyuubi's actual soul.**

**If you don't like it well I'm sorry to disappoint ya.**

**Here's chapter four**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter four.**

**First match**

**A New Naruto**

People cheered, people placed bets people even declared their eternal love for people like, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, and even Sabaku No Gaara. The clans whose heirs had made it also showed their support. That means people like Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru also got a few cheers. Of course there was no love for Naruto. In fact many were quite glad to see that he had, "Wussed out like the demon coward he is" and that he never stood a chance against Neji anyway. Pfft yeah… THAT'S the reason he ain't there yet.

Idiots

Sometimes you have to wonder about the mental state of the people of Konoha. Hell Sometimes ya gotta wonder about the populous of the world and their ability to use their brains. But then again with knowledge like what Naruto has under his belt it becomes obvious who the smarts ones are and therefore rather un fun and pointless to point such differences out.

Oh well not that it matters anyway. What matters is that no one was looking up into the sky at the moment. Otherwise they would have seen something shoot into the air before leveling off and coming straight for them like a missile.

--

Naruto suppressed his very loud scream of excitement as he rocketed towards the stadium at top speed. His cape flowed in the winds like a flag caught in a hurricane and his scroll of items from the past banged against his back but didn't affect him at all. The engine of his flying mechanical bike roared like a dragon as he cranked on the thrust even more, increasing his speed. He didn't know how much time he had left but he wasn't taking any chances. He gave a smirk at what he knew was getting ready to be a collection of open mouth stares as he descended like a god from the heaven on his mighty bike of divine justice. He just hoped the old man wouldn't die of a heart attack. Things like flying bikes might just be on the list of things that could kill an old person, even someone like the Hokage. He shot towards the stadium like the hounds of hell were right on his ass and he gave a long bellowing shout.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO IS IN THE HOUSE BABY!!"

Then he entered the stadium.

Gasps of shock rang out all over as a flying blur shot into the stadium circled around three times then slowed down as it made contact with the ground. No one could identify the noise the blur was making but there were a few people who heard his call.

"Did he just say…Naruto?" asked Sakura with wide eyes as a huge plume of dust was kicked up when he skidded to a rough stop in front of the line of genin.

"I-I think he did," said Ino with wide dinner late sized eyes. She looked like a fly.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi found themselves leaning a little closer to the floor trying to get a better look at what had entered the stadium and the toad Sannin actually cried in relief when the all too familiar voice of Naruto rang out as the dust began to clear.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I didn't get disqualified or some lame shit like that did I? Cause my dramatic entrance would be worthless if I did and that would cause me to cry. Seriously I'll cry if I'm disqualified."

Then the dust cleared away and Naruto couldn't help but laugh because sure enough he was met with open mouth gaping complete with big fish eyes and unhinged jaws. Many were looking at his motorcycle in wonder.

Naruto actually let another smirk adorn his face as he got off of his bike and turned it off. And some of the females couldn't help but blush when they saw him. Hinata was especially affected.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun is…_Freaking HOT!" _

She had to finish the last of her sentence in her head because her brain was overloaded with Naruto and numerous other thoughts centering on Naruto causing her to faint. Others were a little more composed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? THAT'S NARUTO!? NARUTO LOOKS LIKE THAT!?" shouted Ino at the top of her lungs.

Naruto was dressed in a skin tight black muscle T-shirt and a pair of black white and grey camouflage pants. Around his waist was a five inch leather belt and strapped to the belt was a wooden stick, a metal tube that with a foot wide opening and a foot long gun. On his left hand was a clawed glove made of gold. Or was gold plated and on his feet were a pair of white combat boots. His Konoha forehead protector was on his head but the cloth had been replaced by a metal band and the leaf symbol glowed light blue. His shoulders were adorned with white metal guards. The straps that held them in place formed an X over his chest.

And over the shoulder protectors hung the tattered tan cape of grievous. A length of the material was wrapped around his neck to keep the cape from dragging on the ground and fastened to that part was a metal spiral.

His hair had grown as well. The front half was a mess of eight inch long spikes that leaned slightly to the right side while the back half of his hair was tied in a ponytail that hung just past his shoulders.

All in all he looked amazing. A huge improvement then what he was a month ago.

Naruto unstrapped the large scroll from his back unrolled it and in a puff of smoke, his motorcycle disappeared into it. He gave a mock salute as he strapped the scroll back on and said, "So are we doing this thing or what?"

Genma quickly snapped out of it and said, "Right, the first round of the preliminaries, Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuga Neji. The rest can go wait in the box."

Up in the stands mad whispers broke out among the entire crowd. "What the hell was that thing he flew in on? It was amazing!"

"So that's Uzumaki huh? I've heard quite a bit about him from the citizens of Wave."

"Wow that guy sure has a lot of flare. I wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit better Hehe."

"I hear you sister."

"The demon boy thinks he can impress anybody with his antics I can't wait to see his ass crash and burn."

"The academy dead last against the Hyuga prodigy. Heh I know how this is getting ready to end."

"I feel sorry for the boy. No matter how much of a show he puts on he's still got no chance against Neji."

"No one can face the power of the Hyuga clan especially not this below average genin. Watch closely Hanabi. Neji has skill that surpasses even your own."

Let's just say that the rest of the crowd had similar thoughts. The only positive ones came from people not from Konoha of course. Even most of the Konoha twelve doubted Naruto could win. Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata were the only exceptions.

Up in the Kage Box Jiraiya heaved a heavy sigh of pure relief and took his protective hands away from his nuts. Sarutobi gave a slight grin. "It seems you get to keep your baby makers from now on. See to it that you never throw Naruto off of a cliff again understand?"

When Jiraiya nodded the Hokage said, "Good. Now go take a bath. You smell like ass monkey from sweating nervously for the past month."

The toad sannin didn't need to be told twice and got his ass the hell out of there as fast as he could.

Back on the floor Naruto and Neji stood facing each other. Naruto stood there with a careless expression on his face and Neji stood there with an arrogant one.

"So it seems you haven't run away loser."

Naruto smirked. "What and miss being in your company? I would never dream of it."

Neji humped and took up his Jyuken stance. "Good. I do not like cowards and it would disappoint me to be denied the pleasure of stomping you into nothingness like the worm you are."

"You gonna run your mouth all day or come at me? Cause I'm already getting bored with you Hyuga boy," was Naruto's instant response.

Up in the stands there were several surprised exclamations. "What? No shouting a lame come back at the top of his lungs?"

"No rushing in blindly all clouded with anger?"

"Who is this guy and what has he done with Naruto?"

Now the Konoha genin were paying more attention. What type of Naruto had this last month produced? They were excited to find out.

"Humph I see what you're trying to do. Your useless attempts to blind me with anger will not succeed Uzumaki. I'm more refined then that."

"Refined. Hmm do you even know the true meaning of that word? Probably not but that's fine."

He took up his fighting stance and gestured with his hand. "I'm not here to teach you about words and their proper meanings, I'm here to fight and show this entire village why ya don't fuck with me. And I'm gonna start with you."

Neji glared; his byakugan activating.

"Oh so you can do that bulgy eye and vein thing then. I guess I forgot about that. Heh Bring it then. I wanna see just how good your eyes really are."

"My eyes are superior to any in this village."

"Says you. Truthfully I'd want a sharingan before I'd want a Byakugan. Sharingan is more useful. A superior Genetic ability. NO OFFENCE Hinata! Your eyes are cool too!" The Hyuga girl turned crimson but managed not to faint. There was no way she was missing this. Neji's glare intensified.

"Oh what? Didn't like what I said?" He then turned and saw that the rest of the Hyugas were glaring at him as well. He shrugged. If they didn't like what he had to say then too fucking bad.

He turned back to Neji and smirked before he dashed forward. "Then shut me up! If you can!"

Then the fight began.

Neji quickly ducked under Naruto's jab, surprised at the blonde's sudden charge then had to jump back to avoid a high kick that would have slammed into his jaw. He barely had time to recover before Naruto was upon him again, a kick nearly introducing itself to Neji's gut. Naruto tried again, this time coming down with a downward smash punch with his metal gloved hand. Neji leapt out of the way the stared with widened eyes when Naruto slammed his fist into the ground, creating a three for wide six inch deep crater.

"Heh. You got some good reflexes there Hyuga boy. Congrats on not getting your brain spattered all over the arena. Now are you ready to apologize to Hinata for what you did to her earlier? If not, then I can make sure the next punch breaks your damn leg like the sticks your bones are."

Neji merely scoffed. "Losers do not deserve to be apologized to."

Naruto sighed. "I see."

Then he charged forward again, intending on doing just what he said he was going to do. However Neji was ready this time and before Naruto could act, Neji had struck the tenketsu points in his arm, rendering it useless in a flash. And as Naruto stared at his useless arm with wide eyes Neji struck again, slamming a kick into his chest that sent him flying back ten feet where he landed on his back. Neji couldn't help the smug look that crossed his face then.

"Give it up loser."

Naruto heaved a few deep breaths before he shakily got his feet again. "Wow so you do got a bit of strength behind that girly form and fighting style of yours. That's good to know."

He then reached into a pocket on his leg and pulled out a syringe filled with purple liquid. He smirked as he jammed it into his useless arm. "In case of atrophied, numb, or asleep limbs, use this." He then injected the liquid into his arm and smirked again when a second later he started using it again like it hadn't been Jyuken struck in the first place. Neji and the crowd gasped.

"Like it? I made it myself," he said with a smile before he replaced the empty syringe into his pocket.

Neji's rage grew ten-fold. "That won't save you again!" he yelled before he charged at Naruto with a considerably more amount of speed. His arms were like blurs trying to destroy the blonde in front of him who amazingly enough began to laugh as he dodged them like a pro.

"I know. I don't plan on using it again. That shit is a bitch and a half to make and I don't have a lot of it. I ain't wasting it all on your arrogant ass. He ducked under a jab that would have hit him in the forehead the leaned to the side of a kick that would have slammed into his abdomen. And as the fight went on numerous people came to a horrifying realization, horrifying because the one they placed bets on was losing. And losing badly.

"He's toying with him! The Hyuga is so angry he can't fight like he normally does!"

Indeed it was true. The more of a fool Naruto made out of Neji the angrier the Hyuga got. "Dammit I won't lose to someone like you! Fate will not allow it!" In a rage induced yell he managed to slam a Jyuken strike right into Naruto's abdomen. Neji capitalized on it instantly and took up a stance that caused every Hyuga in the audience to gasp.

"No way! How!?" exclaimed Hiashi. Hinata looked scared for Naruto and Hanabi looked on in awe.

"You are in my field of divination! Prepare to lose! Eight Trigrams! Sixty-Four palms!"

The next few seconds were a blur for both Neji and the crowd. Neji's arms became like rapid fire pistons, barely visible as they rained down upon Naruto the fury of god himself in the form of deadly finger pokes form hell itself. Every singe tenketsu on Naruto's body was sealed and locked up tight and Naruto fell to the ground a bruised mess. The crowed looked on in awe.

"There now…Huff. Do you see now? You…Huff Never stood a ch…"

Neji's speech died in his throat when the Naruto he just destroyed with his almighty fingers of death vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wha?"

Then sixteen Narutos burst from the ground and came down upon Neji, each with a raised golden glove hand. "Time to submit asshole!" Screamed the clones all at once as they swung.

"K-Kage Bunshin!? How does a genin like that know the KAGE BUNSHIN!?" screamed a hater Chunin sitting next to Hinata. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. And her second personality burst forth from both of their combined excitement.

"HELL YEAH! KICK HIS GIRLY ASS NARUTO!!" she screamed so loud several eardrums were popped like balloons.

Kabuto even felt his glassed crack.

But even with the cheering Sakura was giving Naruto his attack still failed. Because Neji still had one more trick up his sleeve.

And with a mighty roar that stunned the Hyugas even further Neji's chakra exploded from his body as he began to spin, creating an impenetrable shield that rotated with him and destroyed the Naruto clones and sent the real one crashing into the wall.

"KAITEN!!"

No one said anything. All of them were staring like fish at Neji. Just how the hell does he keep pulling these tricks out of his ass?

Neji was breathing hard as he smirked at Naruto who was once again on his back on the ground. "Give it up loser. You cannot defeat me. You were fated to lose against me as soon as your name was drawn against mine."

Naruto actually laughed as he sprang to his feet, stunning Neji.

"How the hell are you back on your feet!?"

Naruto said nothing as his smile vanished and turned into a frown, his blue eyes becoming cold for the first time that day.

"Let me tell you something about fate Hyuga boy."

Naruto placed his hand on the metal tube with the wide opening.

"I made her my bitch when I was tossed down into a ravine by a perverted Sannin, survived then fell into an ancient city and trained there under four non humans that showed me more respect and care then anyone in this village every will, well that is if you don't count Iruka, the old man and my two teammates, Sakura and Sasuke. The point is this. Since I made fate my bitch she serves me now! Uzumaki Naruto! Fate ain't on your side asshole! She's on mine and guess what!? I'm about to prove it right now!?"

His hand clenched down on the metal tube and he ripped it from his belt and held it horizontally above his head. Then he pressed a button and dazzled the crowd when a beam of light shot from the tube and solidified into a blade. Six feet long, one foot in diameter and glowing the brightest of orange you would ever lay eyes on.

Up in the stands Tenten was drooling like a starving hound looking at a fresh cooked steak. "It …IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SWORD I'VE EVER SEEN!! I GOTTA GET ME ONE OF THOSE!!"

The others were thinking similar thoughts and the Hokage couldn't help but wonder as well. "where did you acquire such a blade Naruto?"

Sakura burst into laughter as did Sasuke when they saw it. "It's ORANGE! NICE!!" yelled Sakura wile laughing hysterically.

Neji's eyes were as big as saucers as he spoke.

"What…are you playing at?"

Naruto's smirk returned only it was more sadistic. "I'm playing at defeating an arrogant Hyuga, in front of his arrogant clan and in front of this ignorant village and finally the whole fucking world! And I'm gonna do it by using this baby to cut right through your so called ultimate defense!"

The light saber hummed like a giant humming bird as he swung it a few times to test it out. It was almost weightless. Naruto couldn't help the excitement that was building up inside of him.

Then Naruto gripped the handle with both hands and shot at Neji with his mouth open in a battle cry.

Neji glared as once again the chakra poured out from Neji's Tenketsu. "We will see who is better. Kaiten!"

He spun just as Naruto swung down with his light saber.

And cut right through the chakra shield like it wasn't even there. Neji only had time for half of a gasp before searing hot energy blade cut across his forehead and down across his torso diagonally burning off his shirt and leaving a smoking slash on the Hyuga's body. Neji fell to the ground still spinning from the force of his kaiten and went skidding across the ground until he slammed into a tree and collapsed in a heap. Naruto casually walked up to the Hyuga and leveled the end of his light saber at his throat.

"Neji," he began. "I know about the caged bird seal and how your dumb ass clan uses it to subjugate the branch house."

There were numerous gasps for two reasons. One was the fact that Naruto knew such a thing and two was the blatant disrespect Naruto was showing the Hyuga clan. Neji was among the surprised ones.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not as ignorant of the workings of Konoha as everyone might think. I probably have dirt on everyone that lives in Konoha simply because I spy on them in order to figure out the best way to prank them after they've done something wrong to me. Your clan was no different."

He sighed and pushed the button again. The blade retracted into the tube with a hum and a spark and Naruto replaced the handle on his belt again.

"I know you're bitter. Hell most kids our age are. There's Sasuke with his traumatic past, you and your forced servitude. Even bushy brows with every one looking down upon him because of his lack of chakra. He brushed a hair spike out of his eye and said, "Even I'm bitter. We all got problems Neji. You're just gonna have to learn how to deal with it. And picking on Hinata isn't the way to do that. Eventually you're gonna make her bitter as well. Her whole clan will. And guess what happen when you push someone like that over the edge? You got another Itachi incident."

And although there were gasps from the Hyugas in the stands, Neji still had the energy to scoff. "Hinata-_Sama_. Deserved what she got. She is a weakling with no spine or courage. She deserves everything she gets."

Without a word Naruto shot forward and seized the Hyuga by the neck, hoisting him up and burning holes into his skull with his eyes.

"Yeah?" Naruto's voice was a growl. "Well guess what? Hinata could have destroyed you in the preliminaries ass hole. Do you wanna know how?"

Neji's glare was all Naruto needed to continue on.

"It's called the caged bird seal. One hand sign and you woulda been Hinata's bitch!" Then he tossed Neji away like a toy in an impressive show of physical strength.

He sneered at the Hyuga and then at the hyugas in the stands before he started making his way towards the waiting booth. No one said anything.

Genma finally picked his jaw up off of the ground and spoke. "Winner Uzuma…"

"NOT YET!!" Naruto turned around and saw Neji rushing towards him, eyes wide with primal fury. "I refuse to lose to a dead last loser like you!!"

Naruto's forehead developed a tick mark and he pulled a palm sized sphere from a pouch on his hip and slammed it into the ground. "You've lost! DEAL WITH IT!" Then there was a flash of light so bright it could have been mistaken for another sun. And Neji who was right at the epicenter of the flash with byakugan in full swing and focused like a magnifying glass on Naruto, received the brunt of it all, blinding his ass almost instantly.

His charge was halted and instead he opted to wail in agony about his eyes. Naruto smirked and said, "Flash grenade, Byakugan's Achilles heel."

Then he pulled the gun from his hip and took aim.

"Laser gun."

Then he pulled the trigger. The audience gasped as a beam of green shot from the barrel of the weapon and went right through Neji's shoulder, tossing the boy a few feet where he collapsed and didn't get up again.

"And stay down Bitch," he grumbled as he spun the gun on his finger a few time before he put back in the holster. He headed up to the waiting booth and gave a smirk t the gaping genin before him. "I know. I'm bad," he said.

A second later the entire stadium erupted into a chaotic hellish amount of noise.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Several times I questioned the quality of this chapter and had to re write several parts but I'm glad I did. I hope you all like it as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yo what up foos? My first… semi flame was given to me. And I must say I find myself looking at the flamer like he's an idiot. He called me a hypocrite because I made Naruto show up late despite the fact that I supposedly said I hate it when people make Naruto like Sasuke and apparently trying to get back to the surface from deep underground and making a flashy entrance is too much like Sasuke for his liking. First of all where in my profile does it say that I hate it when People make Naruto like the over dramatic versions of Sasuke I see in fan fics all the time? I said I dislike the fact that everyone ruthlessly bashes Sasuke despite the fact that they themselves usually have a story making Naruto just as evil, emo, ect. **

**A flashy entrance is not like Sasuke. It's like ANYONE with flair!**

**Also I thought you would be able to tell, based on his attitude in this fic, that Naruto is supposed to be a show off!! Deal with it!!" **

**The only thing you told me that was worth any merit was your disapproval for him telling everyone about the city so soon. But then again, so did three other people. And I admit that that part was something I put down without thinking. And I Apologize for that. But it's too late to change it now.**

**Now onward with the story!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter four**

**Finals continue**

**Invasion of the Leaf**

Naruto basked in the glory that was the utter chaos and pure astonishment of the entire populous of the arena as they finally began to cope with the fact that the supposed dead-last had utterly destroyed the Hyuga prodigy in front of a world full of doubters. Even the Konoha genin were looking at him with wide eyes and stunned expressions. There were three exceptions though. Sasuke was smirking, Sakura was cheering so loud the others around her gave her a wide berth in the futile hopes of sparing their poor eardrums and Hinata had stars in her eyes. Her mind was on cloud way the fuck up there and giddy with the fact that Naruto had humiliated Neji in her honor. It was like a dream come true!

Up in the booth, the Hokage looked stunned as hell but he also looked extremely pleased at the same time. He had no idea who…or what Naruto had trained with or where he had gotten those weapons but god be damned if he wasn't proud.

However he did make it mental note to have a talk with Naruto.

The Kazekage was staring so intently at Naruto it was borderline creepy. A little too creepy actually.

"_The hell?"_ thought the Hokage, a slight shudder running through his body.

The Kazekage gave a freaky smile and the Hokage could have sworn he saw the man lick his lips a bit."

"_THE HELL!?"_

"What amazing weapons," he muttered in a voice barely above a whisper.

The Hokage became guarded. In more than one way.

Naruto gave a happy sigh as he unstrapped the scroll from his back, leaned it against the wall and took a seat next to it, wrapping the cloth of his cape around him as he too leaned into the wall.

The noise was dying down but it was still crazy out there. Everyone was still trying to guess how Naruto had made Neji look like a damn amateur. Even with his new weapons it shouldn't have been that easy.

He had just closed his eyes, intending on reliving his fight with Neji in his mind with great satisfaction over and over again when two shadows suddenly washed over him. He opened one eye, that smirk of his still plastered on his face.

"Yes?" His tone was amused, taunting almost. Shikamaru and Sasuke shrugged it off. Their minds were more concerned with what they had just witnessed.

Naruto…you…" began Shikamaru only to be cut off.

"Wowed the crowd? Dazzled the ladies? Showed the village that the Hyuga aint shit to me? Owned a prodigy with my mad skills? Yeah I know."

"Dobe," said Sasuke, his tone a mix of exasperation and annoyance. "What was that? That bike? That flash bomb? That sword?" Sasuke was genuinely surprised. There was no jealousy, desire or ill intentions when he asked his question. Just…curiosity.

Naruto gave a huge smirk and clasped both hands behind his head.

"I'll tell ya what Uchiha. You stop by and teach me your fire jutsus sometime and I'll tell you."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Shikamaru voiced his own thoughts. "Naruto…you've changed. You seem…"

"Like my true self? Yeah it feels that way. My training helped me cope with numerous problems I had going on in my head. My mind is a lot clearer now and I'm more in tune with my soul. I feel so alive it's fucking euphoric!" He finished his sentence in an excited yell. "I feel amazing! Ya know I don't even care that you were the best anymore Sasuke! I learned that it's too damn stressful to be a rival to someone."

Sasuke was shocked at first but then he quickly became amused. "So I no longer have to worry about an annoying short blonde trying in vain to best me at everything?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course. I'll leave what you're best at to you while I best you at the things I'm better at." He then grabbed the wooden stick from his belt and gave it a wave. A shower of sparks exploded from the tip in a brilliant display of light and color.

"Like using this for example." He then placed the stick back in its position on his belt and shrugged. The crowd was calming down but Shikamaru and Sasuke were still full of questions.

"Naruto…What happened? You said something about an ancient city."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Did I? OH CRAPING SHIT DAMMIT!!" he suddenly yelled, startling the two genin and the others that were trying discreetly to listen in on the conversation.

Naruto glared a bit. "Fuck now everyone and their momma is gonna know about that!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have blurted it out like that when you were fighting the Hyuga," said the Uchiha.

Naruto glared a bit at Sasuke but sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you." They leaned in, a bit more interested.

"But after this is all over and we can talk somewhere where THERE AINT A BUNCH OF NOSEY PRICKS ALL UP IN MY BUSINESS!!" The other genin flinched. Even Shino recoiled a bit and he wasn't even trying to listen in on Naruto.

"Anyway enough about me let's watch the rest of this thing alright?"

Naruto then closed his eyes and began to whistle a foreign tune. Shikamaru and Sasuke exchanged looks then shrugged while heading back to their spots.

Strangely enough, or fortunately enough, depending on the person, there were only six people in the whole entire arena that had actually registered the fact that Naruto had said something about being through into a crack in the ground and into an ancient city, Shikamaru and Sasuke were part of those six, The Hokage and the Kazekage were the second two, Neji who was closest to Naruto at the time and of course Kakashi. Everyone else was too busy watching Naruto whoop Neji's ass to even care about the fact that Naruto had so blatantly revealed what should be a huge freaking secret. A world changing secret too! Of course Naruto didn't know this. He was cursing himself up a storm in his head.

But then he relaxed. Even if someone decided to get down to the city he was sure they'd get torn apart in no time by Sky-Net and the Dues ex Machina and the machines under their control simply because the ninja of Konoha or the rest of the world for that matter tend to be a bit overzealous and demanding. And unlike Naruto who had the extreme luck of running into Sonny and the Ns-5s first, they'd drop right down in the middle of Sky-Net's territory and consequently, get vaporized by their laser rifles in a flash.

He grinned.

Because the looks on their faces would be fucking hilarious as they turned to ashes.

He was taken out of his thoughts by someone raising their hand and saying, "Proctor I forfeit my match!"

Naruto opened one eye and saw the Suna Nin dressed in black pajamas and makeup lowering his hand. He gave a sigh in disappointment and got to his feet. The puppet technique was actually something he was more interested in now that he was more intelligent. And to see the guy just puss out like that…

"Wimp," he said to him as he leaned against the railing next to Shino and Sasuke.

The Suna Nin scowled but resisted the urge to plant his foot in the blonde's ass.

"He'd get his as soon as the invasion started. The blonde would have so many puppet parts coming at him that by the time he was finished all the brat would be able to do is scream at random times, "DOLLS!! KEEP EM AWAY!" while locked up in the wacky shack and bound in a straight jacket. If he survived that is.

Temari on the other hand found herself staring at the overly confident and foul mouthed blonde. This was a far different boy then she remembered seeing a month back. Granted he still spoke the same, with the curse words in all but the way he carried himself was different now. He was no longer jumpy, or scared. He no longer glanced over his shoulders every minute and he no longer walked while tense from head to toe. His eyes gleamed with a vast amount on knowledge that wasn't there before and his entire aura reeked of masculinity. It… was quite attractive.

She found herself examining the boy from the corner of her eye as he spoke with the lazy one.

He looked almost like a noble, the way the cape covered his body, hiding all but his head from the world and the scroll that was strapped to his back. She held in a giggle as she read the title totally kickass relics of the past and then wondered what else he had hidden in that scroll. That flying bike was very cool. Even she could admit that.

She gave a slightly disappointed sigh. It was too bad they were going to be enemies soon. She would have liked to get to know this boy a bit.

"Third match of the final rounds, Nara Shikamaru VS Sabaku No Temari," called Genma.

Temari almost didn't hear the call but managed to tear her eyes off of Naruto long enough to open her fan and glide down in a flurry of wind.

She smirked first at Naruto, then at Shikamaru.

"Get your lazy ass down here so I can kick it!" she declared. Shikamaru would have sighed and given up if Naruto didn't suddenly smirked and shoved him over the edge with a declaration of, "Ain't no fuckin way I'm letting your lazy ass bitch out like that make up wearing Nancy boy there," while pointing at Kankuro, Sasuke couldn't help it. He snorted before laughing a bit. Kankuro snarled and would have lunged if it wasn't for his sensei holding him back with a glare and a shake of the head.

"Damn you Naruto," grumbled Shikamaru before he prepared to face the Kunoichi.

--

The match between Temari and Shikamaru turned out to be just as exciting as the match between Neji and Naruto. The longer it went on the more epic it became. It was a battle of wits, the clash of big nerdy brains, and the counter cancellation of opposing strategies.

Naruto himself was grinning like a madman as he watched Shikamaru reveal his true potential. With a mind like what the Nara had he could defeat even the mightiest of ninja. Heh, the Droids would love a strategist like Shikamaru. He was also impressed with the sand chick but Shikamaru was the one he was paying attention to. Shikamaru seemed to be steps ahead of everything Temari did and when he eventually trapped her in his shadow via one of the holes his Kage Bunshin had created while trying to smash Neji's face in the entire arena became quiet, and then exploded into undignified yells of disapproval as Shikamaru declared that he was giving up.

"GOD DAMMIT! I SAID DON'T WIMP OUT!! ASSHOLE!!" screamed Naruto as he leapt over the railing and down to the floor. Shikamaru glared at him and Temari made a hasty retreat in order to hide her affectionate smile.

Wow. Naruto was working her over and he wasn't even aware of it! Damn. Could her father just hurry the hell up with the plan before something worse happens?

"Oi Dobe, Lazy ass, get out of the arena so I can fight," said Sasuke as he appeared in a swirl of leaves, dazzling the girls in the audience.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN THE FUCKIN SHUNSHIN!!"

Sasuke sweat dropped as did Shikamaru.

Naruto looked away with his nose in the air.

"Tch whatever, kick the sand boy's ass or face my wrath."

Then with a dramatic swish of his cape, Naruto turned and headed off, Shikamaru shaking his head as he followed him.

"Sheesh he's worse than before a month ago," muttered Sasuke, actually amused at Naruto's dramatic attitude. He closed his eyes and looked up, clearing his mind and preparing for the most epic of battles he would ever have to face. Gaara wasn't a joke. He'd have to do everything in his power to win this.

Like Naruto, he basked in the attention that was given to him. Only these were cheers. Not incredulous yelling because they were stunned that he could have the skill and power to actually win his match. "Of course, they also cheer because I'm from the Uchiha clan," he mumbled with a bit of annoyance. That was the only thing that got to him.

But what can a guy do ya know? So instead of wasting time bitching, he just waited for his opponent.

Meanwhile Naruto and Shikamaru had made it up the stairs when they saw Gaara being confronted with by a pair of chump ninjas trying to intimidate him into quitting.

"This won't end well," muttered Naruto to the wide eyed Shikamaru.

And sure enough, the two fools got eaten like they were fucking chocolate bunnies by the sand in Gaara's Gourd.

"Holy shit," muttered Shikamaru causing Naruto to laugh. "Hah! So you DO have a bit of a mouth on ya! That's good to know!"

Then he continued up the stairs where he met face to face with Gaara. The two seemed to freeze, eyes staring into each other so intently that Shikamaru actually felt the war they were silently waging.

Suddenly a tendril of sand shot at Naruto who responded with a twist and a swipe of his hand as he drew his light saber, turned it on and sliced the tendril in half, turning some of the sand into glass.

Shikamaru gasped. He barely saw the blonde move!

"Ya know just cause those two saps you killed earlier were a couple of saps doesn't mean that I am. Do that again and this baby's taking off your head."

"Wait Naruto you don't know what this guy is!"

Naruto ignored Shikamaru as he continued to stare at Gaara, huge light saber glowing and humming threateningly. For a second it seemed like Gaara was going to strike, then he gave Naruto the creepiest most fucked up looking grin he had ever seen."

"Mother…wants your blood."

If Gaara was expecting any reaction from Naruto, a hearty laugh sure the hell wasn't on the top of the list.

"Is your mother hot?" he asked after a minute, stunning Shikamaru. _"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!!_" he screamed loud enough in his head to crumble entire countries.

"What?" was Gaara's intelligent reply. Even the Shukaku was surprised.

"Because unless she's drop dead gorgeous she ain't getting a shot at me anytime soon because my blood's been the treasure almost everyone has been seeking since the day I was born. She's gonna have to wait in line unless she arrives looking like something straight out of a hentai designed to look like the ruler of Heaven itself."

He gave a wink. "Tell your mother those are the conditions if she wants to fight me first. NOW COME SHIKA, LEAVE THIS BOY TO HIS FIGHT WITH THE UCHIHA!"

Then with another dramatic swish of his cape he walked past Gaara hiding his thoroughly amused grin. He didn't really know what was going on with that crazy sand Nin but he didn't really care either. Sasuke could take him. He was sure of it.

"Naruto you really are out of your mind," he grumbled as he edged carefully around Gaara the chased his former classmate down. Naruto's wasn't there when Gaara tried to kill Lee in the hospital. He also wasn't there for the whole story about the monster sealed inside of him either. He was positive Naruto's wouldn't be so cocky if he had heard Gaara's story. However he just concentrated on breathing a huge sigh of relief at the fact that Gaara didn't mash them with sand.

--

By the time Naruto and Shikamaru returned to the waiting booths, Sasuke and Gaara had already began their fight. The crowd was already on the edges of their seats due to the intensity. They were a blur of moving sand and black clad Uchiha Avenger. Both were moving at speeds most impressive.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when Sasuke started running around Gaara at a great speed.

"Hmm. Using Lee's technique eh? How much did you learn from it Uchiha?" he asked with a smirk as Sasuke finally charged, ducked under a sandy jab then did a fancy acrobatic side flip before he planted his foot in Gaara's abdomen, stunning the other sand nins and sending Gaara flying a few feet.

Naruto gave a sigh as Gaara got back up and attacked again.

"If all that sand dude uses is well…sand then he's pretty lame," said Naruto with a sigh as Sasuke once again introduced Gaara to one of his chakra encrusted limbs. He missed the astonished looks the rest of the genin were giving him. Did he not witness that slaughter known as his fight with Lee?

Then again, Lee nearly killed him so…

"Oi! What's he doin now!?"

They were taken out of their thoughts by Naruto yelling as Gaara sat down and encased himself in a sphere of sand. Temari, Kankuro and Baki looked terrified and the rest looked intrigued. Well Sasuke looked pissed

It might have had to do with the sand spikes nearly neutering him. Or the floating eye seemingly smirking at him.

"I won't stand for this," he said to himself as she shot up the wall and began to gather a huge amount of chakra while doing hand signs.

A few seconds later the crowd was wowed by Sasuke's glowing ball of condensed screeching electricity.

Well there was one exception.

"WHAT THE FUCK! KINDA CRAZY JACKED UP SHIT IS THIS!? WHY THE FUCK DOES HE GET TO LEARN THE CONDENSED LIGHTNING MOVE!? KAKASHI YOU'RE A DOUCHE YA KNOW THAT!?"

There were huge anime tears flowing from the blonde's eyes as he looked on with envy at Sasuke's attack as he shot at Gaara and shouted for all to hear, "CHIDORI!!"

Kakashi sweat dropped.

Naruto would have said more if the shout of, "AAHHHH BLOOOOODDDDD! IT'S MY BLOOOOODDDDD!!" hadn't thoroughly freaked him and everyone else out.

"What the hell was that?"

Then, everything when straight to hell in a hand basket.

A genjutsu was dropped and numerous ninja not belonging to Konoha leapt into action an before anyone could comprehend what the fuck just went down, there was a war going on.

Naruto froze as San ninjas and Sound ninjas leapt out of their disguises and attacked anyone even slightly resembling a Leaf ninja.

Kankuro who was behind Naruto smirked with evil intentions. This was gonna be good. Time for his well deserved revenge. A second before Shino's foot slammed into his face and sent him careening into the arena.

"Your fight is with me…coward," then the bug user was after him.

Naruto's attitude did a complete one eighty in a second. His eyes surveyed the area with a great intensity. "Attack my home eh?" He growled out as he grabbed his laser gun and pointed at the head of an Oto Nin that was struggling against Kurenai.

"Not on my watch assholes." The he pulled the trigger.

Kurenai gasped as a green beam of energy lanced through her foe's head, leaving behind a smoking hole.

"What the?" Then she saw Naruto lower the weapon, his eyes a freezing blizzard. She gasped. Naruto swished his cape then with a mighty roar leapt into the air. "Rapid fire!" he shouted as the beams began to pour out of the gun like rain. Enemy Nin were downed in instances. Armor and weapons were melted through like butter. The Konoha Nin paused and opted to stare in shock at Naruto's brutality.

"Ha eat this!" he shouted. He fired the gun one more time at Baki, who dodged. Barely.

"What is that thing?"

Naruto smirked and pointed again. "Your demise." But then something caught the corner of his eye. Something that made him gasp.

"Naruto look out!" shouted Sasuke as he shoved the boy away from a wave of sand sent by Gaara.

"MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!!"

Naruto snapped out of it but couldn't take his attention off of the kage box, where a purple barrier had formed around the old man and Orochimaru. Sasuke had just planted another chidori in Gaara's shoulder causing Temari to grab him and run with him, He chased after him.

Naruto stared on in shock at the battle that was happening and he came to a conclusion very quickly. "The old man's not gonna win like this."

He ignored the battle going on around him. How he didn't get struck by a stray kunai was a mystery but there he was, staring up at the purple barrier.

Kakashi appeared next to him with Shikamaru, Pakkun and Sakura.

"Naruto follow Sasuke! He went after Gaara!"

But Naruto didn't hear him. He moved automatically.

"Not today Snake boy! You won't win while Uzumaki Naruto lives here!"

Then he bit his thumb and did the hand signs, chakra erupting from him in waves, washing over everyon in the arena and waking up the civilians as well as the genjustsu was washed away like an old satin on a glass window.

"Kuchiyose No jutsu!!"

Then in a gigantic puff of smoke they appeared, Fifity five of them. All of them gleaming in the sunlight like metal statutes.

Terminators and Sky-Net himself.

And floating above them was a single sentinel, Naruto standing atop of it like a king of darkness. The sentinel floated there motionless until Naruto's voice echoed across the village. "Anyone that's inside that barrier that is not the Old man is to be killed, understand?"

The sentinel beeped a few times in response.

Naruto smirked. "Good."

Then he looked down to Sky-Net and the terminators.

"Hello again, Human," said the machine.

Naruto smirked. "So I got you guys on my first try eh?" Then he gave a wicked grin. "Good, because I have some ninjas for you to kill."

"OH?" Naruto pointed to his head band. "In this village are humans bearing this symbol. The ones that don't bear this symbol but bear a different one? Those are you targets." 

Sky-Net grinned.

"It will be…a pleasure." His left arm transformed into a small cannon with a glowing blue barrel the terminators went through similar transformations. The T-1000 were little more the metal walking skeletons but the more advanced human killing machines, the T-Xs however gained a silver metallic human appearance like Sky-Net.

Then the slaughter began.

Naruto Then yanked his scroll from his back, smeared a bit of blood on it and summoned forth a blue board that had two glowing rings on the underside of it. Naruto leapt onto the board and stunned all when he began to float.

"Now go!!"

The he was off, shooting through the air towards the forest and Sasuke while the sentinel shot at the barrier, leaving behind an entire village of stunned onlookers.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And that's the chapter. I know it might seem a bit randomized but trust me there's a method to my madness! Muahahahahahahahaha! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and find out just how Naruto intends to fight the Shukaku. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: YO! I'm back! Ha! And ready for the next chapter. In this chapter you all will learn what else Naruto has in his possession.**

**Narutomaniac. You are one of my favorite reviewers. You've read nearly all, if not all of my stories and your advice has always been great. It's helped me improve a lot but come on man. I know you hate Sasuke but you're paying way too much attention to him. I don't really think it's a big deal to have Sasuke already at the arena along with everyone else. I know he wasn't there in Canon but that's canon. And come on. You can't honestly tell me that if you knew Naruto for a long time and watched as he suddenly shows an amazing amount of maturity but then busts out a bright orange light saber you wouldn't laugh. I don't care how much of an emo you think you are. You KNOW you'd laugh. So lighten up a bit eh? I know you mean well but…sheesh.**

**Here's chapter six.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter six**

**Fight to the death! War in the leaf!**

One thought went through the minds of the sound four as a giant mechanical flying squid thing latched onto their barrier and proceeded to cut through it like butter with a high concentrated red beam of energy.

And that thought was, _"Oh fucking crap!"_

Then the sentinel forced the rest of the way into the barrier and descended upon the resurrected forms of the first and second Hokage. Sarutobi gasped as the tentacles started lashing out like whips. One caught the second and sent him crashing into Sarutobi's mud wall. The first was quicker to respond. He leapt over one of the sentinel's tentacles and returned to Orochimaru's side and started doing hand signs. The machine buzzed and whirred as the trees inside the barrier came to life, roots and wood shooting out trying to contain the machine. The Sentinel's tentacles lashed out with unheard of speeds, breaking the wood just as furiously as the wood kept trying to restrain it. Sarutobi and Orochimaru just stood there as a battle between monstrosities took place. It was a clash of nature and machine in its purest of forms.

Finally a huge root shot out of the ground and managed to wrap around the sentinel several times, concealing it completely. The First looked a bit tired but seemed satisfied as well. Orochimaru chuckled.

"What and amazing piece of technology, I didn't know there was a summoning contract for such things or that such things existed. This machine will make and excellent research specimen."

He turned his attention back to Sarutobi as the second Hokage rejoined him at his side. "Now…where were we?"

Sarutobi was about to strike when a red beam of red energy burst from the wood prison and burned away a round section with a high pitched screech almost too high for human ears to register.

Then the sentinel emerged looked quite annoyed, annoyed as a machine like that could look anyway before it started to spin. The first and second wasted no time and both began to do their jutsus.

And just as a gigantic wave of water and a huge spike made of wood shot at the machine, the Sentinel released what looked like a smaller version of itself right at Orochimaru and the two Kages before it skillfully dodged the attacks of the two.

"What is..?" began Orochimaru in pure fascination as the small replica stared Orochimaru in the eyes.

A second later it exploded, tearing everything in the area apart in a fantastical display of fire and metal shards. Sarutobi only had time to gasp as a huge metal form laded in front of him.

"Sweet Kami!" exclaimed an ANBU member. "What the hell is that thing!? To think that boy is able to summon such a powerful creature. Where did he get such a contract!?"

When the smoke cleared, the members of the sound four, the four that were sustaining the barrier gasped at what greeted them. The sentinel was lying protectively in front of Sarutobi; having taken the brunt of the blast like a bully takes a wimpy kid's punch to the stomach and was examining the severely injured Orochimaru. And by severely injured I mean that half of his body was laying in front of the Sentinel what the other half was moaning pathetically twenty yards to the left. Blood was everywhere and the Kusanagi was a broken mess of metal shards.

Then the tentacles lashed out suddenly and caught the first and second Hokages in their grip. The sound four panicked and the barrier was lowered. "Get Orochimaru-Sama out of here!" exclaimed Kidamaru as he grabbed Orochimaru's lower half with a skillful use of his bloodline limit while the big one grabbed the upper half.

The ANBU attempted to apprehend them but the sound four was already gone, though a tentacle from the sentinel nearly took off one of the two headed one's heads.

Sarutobi stood there with a blank face as the ANBU rushed to him, his brain had shut down and Enma had returned to his original form looking just as stunned. The sentinel turned to the Hokage and scanned him for a few seconds. The ANBU tensed wondering if it was going to attack but then the machine gave a few satisfied buzzes before it vanished in a puff of smoke, taking the two Hokages with it.

Sarutobi finally snapped out of it and he collapsed. "Naruto…You saved my life," he said as he blacked out from exhaustion.

---

Back in the arena the looks of shock at Naruto's earlier use of the Kuchiyose faded quite quickly.

The reason is quite simple actually. It was Sky-Net's bellow of, "You heard the boy! Destroy the targets!" Then the terminators moved out in all directions, travelling in groups of two and three and proceeding to manhandle the ninja of Oto and Suna.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed one particularly lucky Oto Nin as he leapt high into the air over six rays of thermal energy. That's all he could do actually. His kunai had been wasted on Konoha shinobi and already he could tell that these creatures summoned by that brat were tough. As he landed he proceeded to put some distance between himself and them. There was no way he was going to face them until he knew what they could do.

And he watched in horror as they slaughtered his comrades. Bursts of red, blue or green exploded outwards from the terminator's guns and tore through the enemies of Konoha. Each machine displayed a level of physical strength that scared him. He watched a one of the machines lifted a rather large Oto Nin by the neck with far too much ease before it rammed its metallic hand into his chest and ripped out the heart in a brutal display.

He knew they were machines of some sort but he didn't know what kind. Was Konoha working on some new shit? He didn't know and it scared him because these machines looked like they were specifically built to kill human beings. He finally was overcome with fear and he turned to run.

He smacked right into Sky-Net who gave the evilest grin he had ever seen. And before he could scream in terror his head was reduced to crushed ruins.

Cowardly human," said the Terminator leader before the sight of numerous gigantic snakes caught his attention.

Sky-Net actually widened his eyes in fascination before he smirked and transformed both arms into a large Gatling gun with a long chain of bullets trailing from the machine and to the ground. "This era…certainly is an interesting one."

Then he took aim…

---

Jiraiya had just arrived on the scene of the giant snakes and was about to dramatically introduce himself as he summoned a toad large enough to crush Orochimaru's summons into nothingness when something suddenly tore through the snakes like rocks would through butter. There were hundreds of them, like little bugs intent on getting to their destination no matter what stood in there was and the snakes just happened to be the poor saps in the way of said speeding projectiles. The sannin and the three different factions of Ninja in the area looked on in shock as the snake's heads were literally reduced to chunks of meat, sending bone and brain matter splattering all over the ground before the snakes vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Okay. What the fuck was that?"

Ibiki followed the direction of the projectiles and turned to the east, where he locked eyes with a distant silver man with transformed arms, smirking. Then he saw the destruction the rest of the terminators were reaping upon the enemy ninjas.

"Jiraiya-Sama. WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE!?"

The Sannin could only gape when he saw an Oto Nin get a lucky blow on one of the walking death machines, causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"They're…Summons. But who's?"

Neither of them saw the blur shoot through the air above them out of Konoha.

---

Naruto's face was blank. His eyes half lidded as if he was disinterested in the world around him.

Or maybe it was the wind blasting his face as he shot towards Sasuke and Gaara on his hover board. Yeah let's go with that reason.

Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute. How was he going to do this? Should he sweep in and take heads off with his light saber or reveal something new? His eye briefly drifted to the wooden stick on his belt. It seemed like a good idea to reveal that one.

However.

"_People are so gonna laugh when they hear about this," he_ thought. All the technology in the world wouldn't make up for the sheer ridiculousness of the wooden stick and what it actually is. Even if it was the main accomplishment of the Era it represents. He sighed as he shot over the forest, green and brown blurring below him. "Might as well get this over with."

He fingered his scroll.

---

There is a lot that could be said about Sasuke Uchiha. Ambitious, talented, handsome, a coldhearted bastard. Hell he's even been called gay by some of his more vicious fan girls and opposing other boys trying to gain the attention of said fan girls themselves.

But one thing that could never be said about Sasuke…Until about thirty seconds ago…was that he knows what it's like to be truly honestly and thoroughly freaked the fuck out.

And no it wasn't because Gaara was facing him all half animal sand raccoonafied and drooling like a mental patient from behind jagged sharp teeth, as shocking as that may sound. But Sasuke already knew that there was something seriously off with the sand Nin so the surprise factor on his transformation was quite low on the scale.

No, he was freaked out because the second he tried pull off another chidori, completely forgetting that he had used his two back in the arena, the cursed seal activated, flooding his body with its tainted chakra.

Now normally in a situation such as this, that wouldn't be a bad thing. In fact that would usually be considered a gift from Kami and a big fat ass life saver.

However when said seal activates and causes a giant hand wing to burst from your right shoulder and half of your face to turn grey/purple and your lips to gain a purple lipstick hue to them, shit tends to unravel fast.

And that is how Naruto found them, Sasuke on his knees, gaping at his new appendage with comical, huge eyes, Gaara moving in for the kill and Sakura screeching in terror while pointing at both of the combatants.

Gaara lunged; Naruto leapt from his hover board and slammed his foot into the sand Nin's head, knocking him back.

Naruto took two seconds to examine the situation before he pointed at the partially transformed Sasuke.

"Hate to get bitch slapped by that thing," He said. Then he turned to Sakura as the Hover board lowered to him.

And before the pink haired girl could ask him what said hover board was, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto it. "Wait what are you doing!?"

Naruto ignored her as he placed her feet even on the board. Sakura was about to yell again when Naruto spoke.

"Lean forward for acceleration, stand straight up to slow to a stop and lean back to rise into the air, Stick to it with chakra and lean to the side you want to turn to."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What are you…" "Get back to Konoha and help the people there," interrupted Naruto. "You will be of more use there then here."

Sakura's eyes took on an unholy fury as her inner persona began to surface. "Are you calling me weak!?"

Naruto would have caved a month ago. He would have turned into a stuttering pathetic mess in the face of her fury a month ago. But that was a month ago, before his new knowledge, His new mindset and his new confidence.

So instead of cowering he simply smirked and slapped her in the ass, causing her to EEP! Very loudly as she jerked into a backwards arch in an attempt to cover her stinging butt cheeks, her face was red.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" It was then that she noticed that she was steadily rising into the air.

"Get back to Konoha Sakura! Remember those instructions I told you and you won't crash!" Sakura finally noted the tone in his voice; it was commanding, strong…dominating. There was power in his words. It was the kind of power that told her that she had no choice but to obey the blonde.

"_W-when…did he gain such masculinity?"_She thought as she reluctantly flew away back towards the village. She rubbed her slightly tingling ass and blushed a bit. _"He's gonna pay for doing that,"_ she thought.

Now that Sakura was gone Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Now he didn't have to worry about her getting caught by Gaara who strangely enough, opted to stay and watch the entire process of getting Sakura to leave. Naruto was so open to attack he might as well have been saying, "Come get me man I'm more helpless then a newborn kitten!" while he was talking to Sakura but the sand Nin didn't capitalize on that. He just stood there, with a dopey confused expression on his halfway beastly face.

Naruto, not willing to nip a gift horse in the mouth decided that the fight should probably begin. He turned to Sasuke who was now on his feet again, but the cursed seal showed no signs of retracting and gave a nod. "You go ahead and rest. Get that mutation under control."

Now normally Sasuke would have refused Naruto's help, however he had more important things to worry about. Said mutation was the main concern so he turned and headed to a safer spot. "Don't die Dobe. I think he's got a monster sealed inside of him. He talks to himself like a crazy person, calling whatever he's speaking to Mother."

Naruto nodded as he grabbed his light saber, activating it in a nice display of glowing orange. "Well, Momma's boy is in for a spanking," he said.

Gaara's grin grew. "It's you! The arrogant one with the foul mouth. Mother's wanted your blood since earlier today."

Naruto examined the beast part of Gaara. His mind was processing what Sasuke said and he felt a bit of shock ripple through him. _"Another demon container!? I didn't know more existed! Damn too bad he's off his rocker. Otherwise I might have had a kindred spirit to relate to."_

He took up the stance Grievous had taught him and smirked. "Let's dance sandy pants."

Gaara snarled and raised his arm. "Mother will have your blood!" then his demonic looking appendage expanded and shot right at him.

Naruto easily avoided the arm and sighed. "Yes, yes I've heard enough about your mother's vampirism to last me a month. What I wanna know is where the fuck is she!?" He threw a few shuriken that were easily blocked by Gaara's arm.

"Cause all I've heard is a buncha shit being talked by some halfwit crazy boy!"

Gaara snarled loudly and shot right at Naruto in a shocking display of speed. Naruto himself just pointed his light saber straight out and smirked as he suddenly started to spin, Very fast, becoming a blur of orange and white.

Nearby, Temari gasped as Gaara's sand arm was literally torn to smoking shreds of glass and sand.

"Arrghhh!" Gaara leapt back to avoid the energy blade and glared. Naruto smirked as he stopped spinning. "It ain't perfect like Grievous. Cheating ass machine can rotate his torso only, but it works well enough. He then took up a stance again. "Care to try again?"

Gaara's mind was clouded with demonic rage. "No one makes a fool of me!" More sand exploded off of Gaara and condensed around him, forming a miniature version of the Ichibi with Gaara's legs being the only human thing left.

"Well…that's new." Naruto then had to leap up lest he turned into Swiss cheese by the sand bullets Gaara was suddenly launching at him.

"Ah crap this isn't good." Naruto deflected most of the sand projectiles but took one in the shoulder and two more in the stomach. They hit with so much force he was slammed into a tree. The light saber nearly fell from his hands but he held strong and sucked in much needed air. Gaara laughed maniacally, "Not so tough now are you!? Now Die! Suna Shuriken!"

Naruto had just gotten to his feet when several more sand bullets blasted him again, this time forcing him through the tree.

"Ack! Oh come on!" he shouted as he landed against a particularly thick tree. Sasuke landed beside him. Mutated hand wing still sticking out of his shoulder, though his face was back to normal.

Naruto grunted in pain as he stumbled back to his feet. "Damn him and his fuckin sand." He grumbled as he readied the light saber again. Sasuke merely snorted. "What did you expect Dobe? You've seen him fight before."

Naruto shrugged. "I've seen a lot of shit in the last month." Then he shot right at Gaara in a show of speed more impressive then Gaara's. Sasuke's eyes widened in Shock as Naruto headed right at him. "Such speed! When did…?"

Gaara lunged as well but Naruto was ready for that. "Ha! Eat this momma's boy! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Six Narutos appeared and each one slammed a boot into Gaara ugly beast mug. The Sand Jinchuuriki was slammed into the ground and Naruto descended upon him, light saber poised to impale him through the chest. And it would have worked too if Gaara's tail hadn't suddenly lashed out and pimp slapped him into yet another tree. Naruto gasped as the air was yet again forced from his lungs then but before he could recover, Gaara's demonic hands clasped around him.

"HA! WHAT NOW UZUMAKI NARUTO!? DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME!?"

The demonic appendages tightened their grip on the blonde making it harder to breathe. Gaara took a sick satisfaction in squeezing the life out of Naruto. This boy, this obnoxious nuisance had a pair of eyes he hated. Eyes that bored into his own without any sort of fear. Eyes belonging to a person that truly believed he could face and defeat him. It was a mockery! This trash was going to die! Slowly and painfully.

But Naruto, even though he was currently getting squeezed like a damn grape started to talk while he dropped his light saber to the ground where it immediately deactivated.

"Well…I must admit that I was underestimating you. I guess I'm still high on adrenalin from whooping Neji's bitch ass all over the stadium." He sucked in more air. "And now I feel like an ass." Then he smiled in Gaara's direction. "However that means I'm done taking this little showdown lightly. You wanna know why I think I can beat your redheaded ass all over this forest?"

Naruto shifted a bit and latched his hand around the wooden stick on his belt. With a few skilled finger movements he unclasped it from his belt and pointed it at the Jinchuuriki. And before Gaara, Temari and Sasuke could ask what that ridiculous looking stick was Naruto shouted.

"It's because I can! REDUCTO!!!" Silver light exploded from the end of the stick, slammed into Gaara's arm and caused the sand to implode then explode in a furious show of desert mineral destruction.

Eyes widened all over as Naruto was freed from the sand.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Sasuke while Gaara just stood there dumbfounded. Naruto smirked ad he picked up his light saber and reattached it to his belt.

"Hey Momma's Boy do you believe in magic?"

Gaara snarled as his arms slowly reformed.

"Because I sure didn't until a month ago." He pointed the stick again. "I mean come on! The idea that things like magic wands, flying broomsticks and crystal balls actually existing was enough to make even six year-olds laugh!" Gaara's arms fully reformed and promptly shot at Naruto.

"Enough babble! Fight and die by my hands!" Gaara launched himself at Naruto once again intent on ripping him to shreds. Naruto leapt over Gaara and blasted him with another reducto.

"But then I found out that there was actually an entire era dedicated to magic. REAL magic! Complete with witches wizards and fairies and all of that corny shit!"

Gaara fired a ball of wind at him witch Naruto promptly blocked with another yell "Transfiguration!" turning a nearby Boulder into a very strong metal shield that blocked the wind. Sasuke could only watch in awe at Naruto's newfound abilities. What was this? Where exactly did the Dobe fall to gain all of this power? He had to know.

With another yell of transfiguration, the shield turned into a red metal thing with a long thick hose attached to it. Naruto smirked again and opened a latch. Before Gaara could charge again a very heavy stream of water exploded out of the hose and slammed into him. Naruto laughed insanely as he continued to blast Gaara with water. Ha! The power of a fire hydrant sucka!"

Gaara could only gasp in shock as his sand was ripped from his body in muddy globs that fell to the ground leaving the redhead collapsed on his back and breathing heavily.

Naruto dropped from above and landed at Gaara's side, pointing the stick at him. "Give up or I reducto the shit outta your head and trust me when I say no one here would like that."

"I would," said Sasuke as he landed next to Naruto. The cursed seal had mostly retracted, leaving his right arm covered in black flame like markings.

"Well you're bloodthirsty anyway," said Naruto. Sasuke was about to respond when a massive wave of sand suddenly exploded from underneath the ground and shot straight up into the air, throwing Naruto and Sasuke off in different direction.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A GUY LIKE YOU!!!" shouted Gaara in a significantly altered voice Naruto recovered just in time to see the dust clear away to reveal a huge sand Raccoon Dog complete with glowing yellow eyes and Gaara sticking out of its forehead from the waist up.

"OH COME ON THAT'S JUST FUCKIN CHEAP!!!" yelled Naruto as he eyed the huge demon before him.

Nearby, Temari saw fit to retreat to a FAR safer distance.

Gaara laughed. "WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW NARUTO UZUMAKI!? CAN YOU FACE THE POWER OF MOTHER!?"

"Mother? THAT'S WHO YOU CALL YOUR MOTHER!? Dammit I thought your mother was hot bloodsucking vampire wannabe woman! Not a fucking Tanuki!"

Gaara growled, "STILL YOU MOCK ME. NO LONGER. DIE!!!"

Naruto's eyes winded for like the fifth time in the last few minutes as he was once again grabbed by sand. "Crap! What now?" he muttered as the sand slowly covered his body, he never heard Sasuke's shouts of his name. Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute. What the hell could keep him from dying? Shit this definitely ain't good.

OH wait!" he said suddenly as an idea came to life in his head. He quickly bit his thumb and began to go through the signs for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. "Please let this work!"

Gaara's grin grew in volume as the sand covered his victim.

"DIE NOW. SAND COFF-" "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Sasuke gasped, Temari gasped and Gaara's eyes got wide as in a massive puff of smoke appeared a huge red blue jacket clad pipe smoking toad. The sand around Naruto was blown away in the process and it resulted in Naruto ending up being perched on the massive toad's head, however.

"God damn that's tiring!"

Naruto was hunched over and breathing heavily like he had just got done challenging Gai to a thirty lap race around Konoha. He felt like he had no chakra but couldn't help but smile. _"Well at least it worked. I had forgotten all about the toads!"_

The massive toad's eyes were closed in exasperation as he took a hit of his pipe.

"**What the hell is this crap Jiraiya? You really expect me to fight the Shukaku?"**

Naruto sweat dropped and lightly slapped the toad's head in order to get his attention.

"I'm the one who summoned you and yes I expect you to help me fight, It's what summons do right?"

The toad looked up and saw a blonde he'd never even knew existed before this point and scoffed.

**Not interested brat. Take a hike and never summon me again."**

Then the toad vanished in a puff of smoke.

Just like that.

Gone

In a very anticlimactic manner no less.

Sasuke and Temari just looked on. Shocked and slightly amused.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME!?" shouted Naruto as he plunged to the ground. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!!! AT LEAST GIVE ME BACK MY CHAKRA YOU FUCKING ASSWIPE!!!"

Naruto landed hard in a crouch on a large tree and looked up tiredly. "Dammit!"

Gaara's laugh echoed all through the forest. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAD ME WORRIED THERE FOR A SECOND! BUT NOW YOU DIE! FACE THE TRUE POWER OF MOTHER!!!"

Gaara then did a few more hand signs and shouted. "False sleep technique!"

And before Naruto could ask what was happening Gaara passed out and youkai flooded the area. The demon's eyes glowed a brighter yellow and seemed to come even more to life.

The Shukaku looked around for a second as if confused, then shouted.

"**Ooooooohhhhhh yeeeeaaaaahhh Shukaku's out and ready to spill some blood baby! Bring it the fuck on!"  
**"Oh you have GOT to be pulling my damn leg!" Naruto stared up at the beast. Sasuke and Temari appeared on either side of him. "We're dead. We're so dead!" Temari was shaking like a leaf and Sasuke was contemplating re-releasing the cursed seal.

"Naruto don't you have anything in the scroll of yours that can help us out?" The Uchiha sounded desperate and afraid as well.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke you're a fuckin genius ya know that!?"

"Well I AM an Uchiha after all," he said with mock pride."Now hurry the hell up!"

Naruto shrugged and grabbed his scroll. "I can't believe I didn't think of this in the first place. We wouldn't be going through all of this crap right now if I had."

He once again and bit his thumb and swiped it across the seals.

"Here babe, hold my wand," he said as he handed the wooden stick to Temari.

"Did you just say a WAND?" asked an incredulous Sasuke.

Meanwhile the Shukaku had just spotted them **OH! There you are! Prepared ta die bitches! Hahahahaha!" **

Naruto channeled chakra into the storage seal of his scroll and smirked as something long, metal and heavy appeared in a puff of smoke. It looked like a huge replicated and modified version of his laser gun. It was resting on a stand and had a handle jutting out from the side. Numerous lights glowed along the barrel of the weapon and there was a groove in the large handle meant for a shoulder. Naruto knelt down, adjusting the thing onto his shoulder and focusing on eye into a scope. He grabbed leaver and took a deep breath.

The Shukaku sucked in a huge amount of air and puffed up it large belly.

"Hey Uchiha help me keep this steady will ya?"

"Wait what are you doing?!"

Naruto took aim. And clicked a few buttons. The things started to hum loudly and energy seemed to be getting sucked into the barrel.

"Just grab the other handle and brace yourself!"

"**This is your end! Massive air bullet!!!" **

Pure energy compacted in a massive sphere of air exploded from the Shukaku's mouth and came right at them.

Temari froze in horror.

"Now would be a great time to DO something!!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto steadied the large gun and breathed in. Even in the face of a huge wind ball coming at them Naruto remained calm. He had to.

"Ancient technological relic number 558" he began.

He pulled the trigger.

And destruction was rained down upon the Shukaku. Golden outlined blue light exploded from the end of the barrel with a loud whoosh and a kick back that nearly threw Naruto and Sasuke off of their feet.

The energy blasted right through the wind ball with so much force it actually over took and absorbed the wind. Rings of wind appeared around the beam as it sailed at the demon.

Trees, rocks and dirt were torn asunder like nothing and a shockwave rippled all the way back to Konoha.

Shukaku only had time to utter a surprised, **"Wha..?" **Before the beam blasted through his stomach and engulfed everything in a massive explosion of sound and energy.

And while the destruction was being wrought on the forest and Shukaku, Naruto stood and faced the epicenter with a pair of wide-eyed Genin looking at him in freaking awe.

"Wave motion cannon," was all Naruto said.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh yeah! This chapter's done. Stay tuned for the next one. And YES! That is a magic wand Naruto has. I'd be surprised if you hadn't figured it out before this chapter. I dropped enough hints throughout the last two chapters. **

**Anyway tell me what you thought! This story is ONLY beginning!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter seven is here for ya baby! Man I love this story! Its gotta be the craziest project I have ever undertaken. And I'm glad it's so well received. **

**Now onwards!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter seven **

**The calm after the storm.**

Naruto stood there as the winds from his weapon's blast began to die down. His hair and cape were billowing all over and the scroll that held the numerous relics from the past was once again strapped to his back. Shukaku's scream had ended some time ago. Now they were just waiting for the results when the dust cleared away.

Naruto gave a satisfied smirk before he turned back to Temari and said, "Sorry if he was important to you, because I seriously doubt there's anything left after that."

Then he reclaimed his wand and reattached it to his belt, leaving the sand Kunoichi to stare in horror.

Sasuke was gaping at Naruto's weapon, the Wave Motion Canon. His eyes were wide and contemplative. The…power behind this thing, Itachi wouldn't stand a chance against something like this!

"Dobe can I have this?" he asked out of instinct instead of thought. Naruto laughed as he leapt from the tree and started walking towards the blast zone where Shukaku used to be but didn't actually answer the Uchiha's question. Sasuke just sighed and followed him. But not before strapping the wave motion cannon to his back, lest it end up in enemy hands, though it made things a bit complicated seeing as how the weapon is longer than he is tall and a lot heavier. Temari out of worry for her brother followed after them.

Upon reaching the area where Shukaku used to be, Naruto, Sasuke and Temari were greeted by the sight of a large smoking crater surrounded by broken shards of glass ranging in size from as big as a pen to as big as a freaking small building. If the situation wasn't so serious Temari and Naruto would have mused about how…pretty the area was, what with rainbow lights dancing all over the place like a fantasy ballet. And right in the center of that crater was Gaara. He was on his back completely naked and severely burned in several areas of his body. He was conscious. How, no one would ever be able to guess and he was breathing deeply. Naruto took one look at him before he drew his light saber and started walking towards him.

"Ya know?" he began, drawing Gaara's attention and making him gasp in fear. "You and I have a lot in common."

He stopped at Gaara's side and leveled the light saber at Gaara's throat. "Okay maybe not as much in common outside of the whole sealed demon thing but hey. I imagine your childhood sucked major ass as well."

Behind him Temari and Sasuke gasped.

"But I gotta honestly say, you're givin us demon containers a bad name by acting like a depraved psychopath bent on drinking the blood of your slain victims and claiming a giant sand and obviously MALE Tanuki to be your mother."

He ignored the voice in the back of his head that asked, "Since when the fuck do you know what standards demon containers are supposed to go by?"

Gaara just continued to stare with wide fearful eyes as Naruto seemed to contemplate lopping off his head.

"And I wonder what exactly drove you to this point in insanity but I'd be a damn fool to judge you simply on that basis."

He suddenly scowled. "But when you come here acting like king shit, threatening my home, even if said home is full of retarded retards, and you open yourself up to an ass whooping. Don't think I didn't have a lot of knowledge about your sand and let me tell you I have several things sealed within this scroll that can render your sand useless."

He sighed again. "It's a shame. I actually saw a kindred spirit in you. Oh well."

If anyone other than Sasuke and Temari were with him they would have openly gaped at the disturbingly nonchalant way in which he was about to kill someone. Hell they'd probably be up for days pondering and questioning the very village he's from if they bred soldiers like that to the point that even young people felt no emotions. However since it was just Sasuke and Temari, both who have been very close, personal and intimate with that sadistic bitch known as the mistress of death, such a reaction never happened, though one just as surprising did.

"No!" yelled Temari as she seemingly teleported into Naruto's light saber's path. Naruto's eyes got as wide as saucers and he only had enough time to pull back on his blade. So instead of cutting her in half like what was getting ready to happen, he left a relatively shallow burning slash across her back. Naruto and Sasuke both winced as she screamed in pain as the light saber danced across her back, incinerating the cloth there and filling the area with the smell of smoking flesh witch oddly enough had Naruto thinking of beef jerky.

Temari ignored the pain as she hugged her brother with all the strength she possessed. She turned to glare at Naruto and Sasuke, tears brimming on the edges of her eyes.

"Don't," she began. "Please spare him." Her voice was full of desperation and pleading. It was a look that made Naruto falter in his resolve to decapitate Gaara. Sasuke just huffed and crossed his arms, not really caring either way. He just wanted to go home, get some sleep and try to convince Naruto to give him that cannon. Naruto on the other hand had actually lowered his weapon and deactivated it. His eyes were locked with Temari's and he stared for a full ten seconds. Then he sighed.

"Fine, get out of here while you still can." Then he turned and headed back towards Konoha, Sasuke following next to him. "Dobe, you never answered whether or not I could have this thing."

Temari listened as Naruto once again laughed. And Sasuke growled in annoyance. She gave a smile full of gratitude. "Thank you…Naruto-Kun." Then she turned towards her shocked brother and shakily got to her feet.

"Come on," she began as she lifted him up, ignoring the wince in her back as she did so. "Let's find Kankuro's dumb ass and go home." Gaara could only nod.

---

If one were to watch the invasion of Konoha from above or from a different dimension like a TV show, they would have sweat dropped at how pathetic Konoha and Naruto's summons made Oto and Suna look. The damn attack was over before it even had any time to begin. The terminators tore through their victims like paper with the Konoha ninjas by their sides, fighting just as fiercely; In fact it was over so quickly everyone had time to gasp as the giant form of the Shukaku materialized in their forest. Then literally get disintegrated by a massive blast of energy. Hell. They even saw Sakura return to the village on the Hover board Naruto had lent her and had enough time to bombard her with questions. Desperate to see if she knew the ninja responsible for this crushing victory over their enemy. Some already knew, and word was quickly spreading.

Sakura was feeling a bit annoyed that she was left out of all of the action, but she also thought to herself, _"Who the hell am I kidding? I would have gotten in the way."_

Such a thought was of course a very depressing one, but she had no choice but to face that fact. Watching Naruto, improve by so much, leaving her in the dust in order to compete with Sasuke, made her seriously re-evaluate her priorities.

Her thoughts though were interrupted as soon as she landed on the ground and strapped the hover board to her back when an ANBU suddenly appeared before her.

"Haruno Sakura, Hokage-Sama and the council wish to see you right now."

"Gulping, the girl made her way towards the Hokage tower.

---

Upon returning to Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke were met up with by Sky-Net and the terminators. "Enemy terminated," said the machine with an evil smirk.

Naruto glanced around the village and upon seeing the remnants of the poor saps unfortunate enough to have gotten captured by one of the robots, sweat dropped.

"Well…uh, ok then, good job."

Sasuke, like any other thirteen year old boy was overfilled with curiosity in an instant upon seeing the machines and couldn't help but approach and poke Sky-Net, asking. "What the hell is this?"

Naruto barely managed to save him from the plasma blast a millisecond later. "Jeez! Sasuke you idiot!" exclaimed the blonde as the Terminator leader grinned evilly. The Uchiha looked quite shaken but was also glaring at Sky-Net with a fully activated Sharingan. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

Naruto sighed. "He hates Humans," he said. "Don't let him catch you alone."

Sky-Net glared at the boy. "I'm not that desperate for the bones of you flesh sacs."

"Yeah, sure," said Naruto while rolling his eyes. Sasuke continued his glare for two more seconds before his attention was taken by Naruto removing the Wave motion cannon from his back and sealing it back into his scroll. "Thanks for holding that for me Sasuke," he said with a grin as Sasuke growled. He wanted that damn Cannon!

Naruto seemed to notice Sasuke's displeasure and grinned.

Sky-Net, finally annoyed at being ignored huffed and jabbed Naruto rather harshly in the ribs.

"Ow! You metal asshole!" he exclaimed.

"I'm leaving. It's bad enough I've been here this long without killing any more of you humans."

"Oh shut up you drama queen!" Then he sighed and made a shooing motion with his hand. "Beat it. Tell the others I said hey."

Sky-Net glared with a mix of annoyance and amusement. "Until next time," he said as he and the Terminators vanished in puffs of smoke. Sasuke was amazed. Wands, energy swords, powerful projectile weapons and an army of living machines. What the fuck else does he have in that scroll!? More questions about his blonde teammate rose up.

Naruto sighed and got ready to speak to Sasuke again when two ANBU suddenly materialized in front of them.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You and Uchiha -Sama are to be at the council chambers in ten minutes." Then the ANBU was gone. Naruto sighed again.

"Damn that shit was fast," he muttered. Sasuke nodded, already suspecting what the council wanted them for.

---

When the sentinel reappeared in front of Deus Ex Machina grasping the slumped over forms of the first and second Hokage she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she began as she eyed the two humans in her pet's grasp.

"What did you bring for me?"

The sentinel made a few buzzing noises then bathed the two Hokages in an X-ray light, illuminating the trapped forms of Zaku and Kin beneath. The Deus Ex Machina widened her eyes in surprise.

"What an interesting technique," she began as her own eyes revealed to her the seal tagged kunai binding the Hokage souls to the sacrificed bodies. She then smirked.

"Let's see if I can't fix this." A plan formed in her head as she instructed the sentinel to lower the two captives.

---

The meeting with the council went very unexpectedly. He and Sasuke walked in and were met with the steady gazes of the council of course, Jiraiya, Ibiki, and Sarutobi who looked like he just woke up from a beating instilled coma. He was also surprised to see both Shikamaru and Sakura there.

"Ah…yeah…how's it goin everyone?" began the blonde with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. Several pairs of eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto," began Hamura, Sarutobi's advisor. "I'm sure you can already guess the reason you have been summoned here?"

"Uh yeah, but why are these three here?' he asked as he pointed to Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Because they seem to be the only ones who know most about those…weapons you have."

At this Naruto gulped out of nervousness. Great this was the last fuckin thing he needed right now.

"And?" he began, cautiously.

"Where did you get them?"

Naruto was about to respond with "what the fuck do you mean? You should already know!!!" But he froze. _"Holy shit they don't know! How the fuck did that happen!? Didn't I blurt it out to the whole freakin world!? Hah! What luck!" _

"They were an inheritance." He said smoothly. And it was true. As a human he had inherited that city. The machines told him themselves.

"I don't believe you boy," said an old man covered in bandages. "You are an orphan. No one knows who your parents were and no one cares. So tell the truth."

Naruto sighed and said, "Yeah well, I didn't say I inherited them from my long lost parents. How corny would that shit be? Besides, I don't need any parents. After all I survived without them for this long right? You however are close ta dying right here if ya don't watch what you say you old Bastard."

Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru all gasped at his response.

"_Damn Naruto must have balls of steel to say that," _thought Shikamaru.

The man's single visible eye narrowed dangerously and Naruto was already preparing to summon Sky-Net again, consequences be damned. He wasn't a punching bag anymore. Sarutobi released a blast of killing intent and glared hotly at the old man. "Danzo Watch your mouth or I'll kill you myself. I'm not in the mood for you pompousness today. Let the boy speak and refrain from insulting him!"

Danzo actually recoiled in shock as did numerous other council members.

"Sarutobi, Are you really going to let him get away with threatening a member of the council!?" Danzo was not happy nor were Hamura and Koharu.

"Hey! I just saved yer asses from a fuckin Biju, a BIJU! I can say whatever the fuck I want to. I'm entitled that much if you fools have such a poor level of gratitude."

Seems that a near death experience can change a man, because Sarutobi suddenly went demon style on them with the amount of killing intent he was aiming at the council. Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru were at a loss for words. Jeez they were obviously witnessing a feud, an old feud too. What the freakin hell was goin on? Sasuke was sure it had to do with what Naruto said earlier after he had wasted Gaara, about being a demon container.

However thanks to Sarutobi's aura, one that practically screamed, "SAY THE WRONG THING AND I'M GOING TO ASS RAPE YOU WITH YOUR OWN FUCKIN DISMEMBERED DICKS!!!" the council forcibly relaxed themselves.

This made Naruto relax as well and after a few seconds, he spoke.

"If ya wanna know what's goin on I'll be happy to tell you some stuff. Ya don't have to be such asses about it." There were some glares cast at him but he ignored them. "Besides, It's not like I'd be doin any good by tryin to be greedy. I can't use all the shit I have anyway. There's only one of me…technically." He grinned at the thought of the swaths of Shadow clones he can create.

"Just how much do you have in your possession?" asked Inuzuka Tsume who if she was honest with herself was quite amused by the boy's attitude and a very impressed with his tenacity and strength. She saw those machines he summoned as well as the incineration of the Shukaku. Anyone with working eyes had seen it. She had to admit that she wished she was a bit younger…

He grinned.

"Seven golden ages and two dark ages," he said. Simple as that. That all he needed to say to get his point across.

And across it got.

"Are you SERIOUS!?" screamed Sakura while other council members gasped, Ibiki choked on his tea, which he had mysteriously acquired sometime during the last minute and Jiraiya who face planted.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at their responses. "Well I don't have EVERYTHIGN on me but…yeah you get the idea."

There were a few more gasps.

"Yeah, it's amazing what we are actually capable of eh? All of the things I have are things we had created sometime in the past, all ya really need to understand is that these things are freakin OLD, Hecka old, well except for my light saber. I built that like two days ago."

He gave a smirk at the gobsmacked expressions on the faces.

Inoichi Yamanaka spoke up.

"I saw you summon those…machines. Where did you get such a powerful summoning contract?"

Naruto shrugged. "Oh that? It was made for me by them. They offered." Then he grumbled. "I still don't fuckin know how the hell Deus even managed to create that scroll but oh well."

He smiled then turned to Jiraiya. "Oh and speaking of summons, you, me and a certain Bastard toad are gonna have a little chat when this is done. I don't like being insulted and ditched while fighting a giant fuckin sand demon in order to save my home because of a retardedly inflated ego. Your frog's fuckin dead. I hope you let him know."

"I'm going to help him," said Sasuke. That damn slime ball almost caused them the win against that demon. If Naruto hadn't pulled out that cannon… His thoughts faded away as he thought more about that weapon.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in confusion and uncertainty. He wasn't sure but Naruto's eyes told Jiraiya that he wasn't lying. Gamabunta was freakin toast.

"Now then," began the blonde again as he turned towards Sakura. "All of these things are the products of a past accomplishment of our species." He held out his hand and Sakura gave the hover board to him a bit reluctantly. Naruto turned the thing over in his hand twice before he pressed couple of buttons and let it drop where it hovered a foot above ground with a gentle hum. "We've been through seven golden ages already and this period, the ninja one, is one of our weaker ones," he explained. Several council members' eyebrows rose, mocking looks upon their faces. Naruto just smirked.

"Something…happened while I was training. I stumbled upon a preserved spot filled with these products of the past, and that includes those living machines you saw earlier. I studied there and trained. I mean c'mon. It was freakin AWSOME! I'd have to be a fuckin dumbass not to take advantage of that! I learned so much! I gotta tell ya Iruka's history lessons suck compared to that. But then again they sucked anyway heh heh. Anyway we're an old species. Older than our history books tell us. WAY older. Hell we existed before the Biju did. We're probably the reason the Biju exist. We have THAT kind of potential. And the world's bloodline limits? Heh forget all the crap you were taught. When they first started appearing the holders were treated like Jinchuuriki. That's right Hyuga, Your ancestors were not those of some superior royal family or some junk. They called the early blood limit users Mutants, Perversions of nature and other derogatory names."

"No way," said a council member.

"Yes way," said Naruto as he gave the hover board a gentle shove where it glided over to Sakura who looked at it with wide eyes then to Naruto who nodded with a grin. "Luckily the humans and the Mutants finally learned to get along and the bloodlimits stabilized and began to become repetitive in family lines."

"Wait," began another council member.

"If what you say is true, then why is there no history of it? If our ancestors were really as great as you claim then we should really have some sort of evidence, and for that matter, if what you say Is true then it is imperative you reveal to us the location of this…preserved spot so that we may secure it incase en enemy gets a hold of it."

Naruto looked directly at the council member, a middle aged man who seemed full of himself but was rather logical. The man obviously didn't like something like what Naruto had described being left unguarded, obviously believing that only Konoha was entitled to such powerful artifacts. Naruto could understand that logic.

However…

"No can do on that second one. That spot was given to me and it will be up to me to decide on what to do with it and who gets what." Naruto meant every word. The first thing to truly belong to him and they wanted to take it?

Fuck that bullshit.

The council broke out into a symphony of demands and reasons on why the boy should reconsider what he just said but Naruto wasn't budging on this. Nuh uh. Not this time. They would have resorted to all out threats and yelling had it not be for one thing.

And that was Sarutobi shooting out of his chair and shouting with a chakra enhanced demon head Jutsu, "SHUT THE FREAKIN FUCK UP YOU BUNCH OF BABBLIN BABOONS!!!!!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sakura huddled together, so overwhelmed by their own fear at the Hokage that they completely forgot anything else.

The council too shut up.

"Now then," began the hokage as he turned to Naruto,

"While I can understand your position and your desire to keep what is yours, you must also understand that news of you is already spreading. This…spot you speak of, everybody and their momma is gonna be here looking for it."

Naruto nodded, instantly recovering from his fear induced shock. "Yeah. I know it won't stay a secret for too much longer, however you don't need to worry. The…area is very well protected." Naruto's gleaming eyes were all Sarutobi needed to see before he was satisfied, the image of that sentinel dancing through his mind. The council members looked ready to say something again when Naruto said, "Please keep your pants on guys. I DO plan to help out the village. Heh our medical facilities especially are about to get one hellova freakin boost. Can I go now Old man?" Sarutobi chuckled and gave a dismissive wave.

Naruto grinned then turned to the three other genin in the room. "C'mon," he said. The he glared at the Toad Sannin. "Your frog had three days to live." The all four genin were out of the room.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm WAY too old for this crap," he muttered.

"Uh Hokage-Sama you forgot to promote him and the Nara boy," said another council member.

"SUNNOVA-Oh never mind I'll promote the some other time."

There were sweat drops all around.

----

As Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke made their way through the village, one thing became apparent. The people were looking at Naruto like…Like a…Human. Like a hero.

The blonde was shocked at first when a woman ran up to him, gave him a kiss full on the lips and thanked him repeatedly for his acts during the invasion before running off, vanishing into the crowd. And she was a FINE ass woman too, nothing but curves and perfection with a dash of angelic face. Naruto didn't even care if she might have been a worker in the red light district. He had just been KISSED! THAT is some awesome shit to get to experience. Sasuke's only reaction to witnessing that was the slight widening of his eyes.

The three genin followed silently behind Naruto as they headed towards his house. Each one of them was lost in thought. They didn't really pay attention to the people as they crowded around the blonde, shaking his hand, patting him on the back and little kids calling him the Technin. They were each glad the boy finally had his moment of glory but that wasn't really their main concern.

For Sakura she had a few things to say to Naruto, Mostly around the fact that he had actually slapped her ass. Her face heated up a bit at that though one wouldn't be able to tell if it was from anger or not. The other was pure curiosity. The hover board was once again strapped to her back, she marveled at the technology in the seemingly plain slab of metal. She wanted to see more of what he had. She wanted to learn.

Shikamaru was in a way similar. The only things he saw were the weapons he had used against Neji and of course the Pawning of the Shukaku but that was it. And from what he had observed from Sasuke, there was much he didn't get to see. Lazy he may be he is still a genius and geniuses cannot deny their overactive brains precious knowledge. It just wasn't in the genes…or a law of nature they could break for that matter.

Sasuke wanted power. He wanted that Wave motion Cannon. Fuck Orochimaru! If Naruto was willing to share with Sasuke his weapons and magic and whatever the fuck else he had under his belt then Sasuke would Stay his Uchiha ass right in Konoha to get those things. Hell he would never call Naruto a dobe again! He'd teach him every jutsu he knew! Sasuke saw opportunity In Naruto he never thought existed until about three hours ago. And then there's the freakin KYUUBI!?

Fuck Orochimaru! Naruto is where its at!

The four arrived at Naruto's rundown apartment a few minutes later and waited as the blonde fiddled with the door and swung it in. Excitement and anticipation was welling up inside them as they followed the blonde in.

"Alight." Began said blonde.

"Since you two are my Teammates, He pointed to Sakura and Sasuke. "And you're too fuckin smart for your own good," grins at Shikamaru. "I'll give ya guys the full run down on what went down. But you can't tell ANYBODY shit until I'm ready to tell anybody shit. Got it?"

There were three nod's, one obviously more impatient than the others.

Naruto grinned and grabbed his scroll.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Ok that's the end of that chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll try to have the next one out very soon.**


End file.
